The assassin & the prince
by ayumi9696
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up. There are going to be lemons, don't worry. Here, enjoy! Note: I don't own Vocaloid, though I'd freeze hell to have it. A Kagamine pairing
1. Prologue: Another Mission

Prologue

**Rin**

The stench of blood fills the air, so thick it's nearly choking me. You would have thought after 7 years of being an assassin, I would have gotten used to this part of my job.

_How did Mama and Papa ever stand the smell? _I thought as I prepared for my departure. No witnesses, no evidence, the perfect kill. In exactly 10 minutes the police would arrive and I'd receive my pay. I look at my victim for one last time, a perverted old goat whose major business was human trafficking. I did the world a favor by taking him out.

Although my customer didn't request it, I had taken out all the sicko's business documents (hidden in a secret safe behind a picture of _him)_ and scattered them around the room. I'm not big on morals but the people he sold were _girls, s_ome half my age.

I survey the room and smile. Everything's in order, the order I want anyway. Not only will this guy's death make news, so will his shit business. I can hear footsteps. The first witness has arrived, right on cue. Time to disappear.

~.~

Police sirens are heard across the neighborhood of the renowned Kaito Shion, a business figure known for his charitable nature, until today. It would seem that Shion was actually a human trafficker, dealing mainly with young girls ranging from 6-19. Police are baffled by his mysterious death, as there appears to be no trace of the killer, while the nation is even more shocked at the revelation of Shion's true nature.

A few streets away, a small figure dressed in jeans and a hoodie smiles. Her mission has been accomplished.


	2. C1:Hidden Feelings & Betrayals

**Here's the update. Please review and give ideas on how I can improve my crappy skills as a writer.**

**Disclaimer: Ayumi9696 does not own Vocaloids, no matter what she does.**

**Me: Damn Disclaimer! Where's my road roller?**

**Disclaimer: I'm just doing my job!**

**Me: Who frigging CARES? *proceeds to flatten disclaimer* **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't help yawning as she made her way to school that morning. Last night's assignment had taken longer than expected, so right now, Rin Kagaine was in the worst state possible for a hitman. <em>Sleep-deprived.<em>

Believe me, people have killed over a lot less, so anyone who dared anger the assassin would probably end up with a bullet between their eyes in a few moments. Rin usually brought at least a shotgun with her to school. Just in case.

Why did I have to stay up so late? Rin thought, cursing herself. One of Rin's most important principles was never to sleep less than needed. It was dangerous for her to be in such a condition, her guard down and exhausted. Yet, cash had been a little low that month and she had to find some way to pay the bills.

Rin was an orphan, her parents passed away when she was 9. The Kagaine clan was infamous for their many underground involvements, specializing in elimination and black market dealings. Due to their many enemies and pure bad luck, most of the clan had been wiped out over the decades, leaving a single son to continue the great legacy.

He had succeeded in his area, along with his wife and now, their daughter had taken over the family trade.

Rin had inherited the skills that made a Kagaine assassin so desirable. She had an eye for detail, a hand for perfection. In fact, none of her victims had managed to catch a glimpse of their killer.

"Eh?" Rin exclaimed, so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed the large crowd gathered in the hallway, eager for their exam results.

"Ooo, look! Kagaine-san and Kagamine-san both got straight As!" Rin heard somebody say. She couldn't help feeling a little proud of herself. same grades as Len, it was the first step in realizing her goal. "Maybe he'll notice me now," she thought, feeling rather silly as she headed towards her class. Len was a prince, she was an assassin. Why would he ever choose her?

~.~

The figure standing in a corner, unnoticed by all watched Rin push her way through the crowd, exchanging a few swear words here and there. He smiled. The girl may be a loner, but she was feisty.

Len sighed. He had to stop stalking her before anyone noticed. How did it get this bad? he wondered. By now, he knew Rin's favorite food (oranges), her favorite color (orange), her favorite shop (OrangeLovers, a shop that sold mainly orange-based products), you get the picture. (OK, not about Rin's passion for oranges, Len's crush, you baka bakas!)

It had started around the first time Len had laid eyes on her, when they were in elementary school. She had been so cute, with her little pigtails and innocent blue eyes. Although he was the prince and future ruler of the country, Len had never mustered the courage to actually talk to her.

Yet, he was bothered by her sudden change of personality, during their third year of elementary school. Rin had been such a cheerful, bubbly person. Now, she was so quiet and reserved, hardly making any friends since entering high school.

He wanted to ask, wanted to help, but it wasn't like they were close. He couldn't just butt in her business.

Family problems. That was the answer Len usually considered, mainly because that's what he was facing.

Well, in truth, the royal family were all moral, puppy–adopting goody two-shoes who were all virgin before they married. And if you believed that shit, you probably believe in the Tooth Fairy.

To keep things simple, even Len's parents were married by name. They hated each other so much that his mom put crabs in his dad's underwear drawer and his dad would compare the bras of whatever whore slept with him the night before with his mom's. That was what they did on a regular basis. When they were really pissed off with each other, things got ugly.

Although Len's grandfather was the current king, his only grandson had been chosen as the heir. The reason possibly being the fact all his sons were dumbass, womanizing drunks who didn't know much beyond spending the nation's tax money.

All of Len's cousins were females, some frequenters of his dad's bed. Yeah, the royal family was pretty messed-up, no matter how you look at it.

"Huh?" Something on the floor caught the prince's eye as he was on the way to class. A small orange plushie with a cute smiling face. As he reached his hand towards it, another hand placed itself over his. He looked up and his cheeks immediately flushed. It was Rin.

They stared at each other, eyes not quite meeting. The tension was so thick Len could hardly breathe.

In the space of five seconds, Rin had snatched the doll, straightened up, said, "Really-sorry-thanks-a-lot-please-excuse-me." before leaving a rather dumbfounded prince still bent over and staring at her as she walked away.

"Baka," he muttered, smacking his forehead. He had managed to get an actual chance to talk to Rin and he'd gone and wasted it, spacing out like some half-brained idiot. She had looked cute, though, he couldn't help thinking. Her short blonde hair looked silky, not to mention her porcelain skin. And her body…

Ok, this had to stop, Len scolded himself. He was becoming a fucking pervert. Maybe this was how dad started, he mused. He gazed at his left hand, which for a moment, had brushed against Rin's and grasped it with his right hand. He shouldn't do it, shouldn't even hope to be with Rin. How could Len bring her into the twisted shit that he called his family?

Being a royal wasn't a blessing for good guys, it was a curse. He could never allow Rin to suffer like that and besides, what if he turned out like his dad? It was better if he just buried those feelings deep inside of him. Then, nobody would get hurt and everyone would be happy.

The urge could still be felt but Len ignored it and prepared, as he entered class, to be the prince everyone thought he was.

~.~

Leather was a rare choice for Kagaine Rin, but tonight was a different story. With a black leather jacket over a simple black top, black three-quarter jeans, a leather belt where her guns hang and leather-lined boots, she looked every inch the hitman she was.

The country's current no. 1 Mafia group, Jigoku no Inu were some of her best clients. True, they had bigger and stronger guys, but Rin was ideal. Stealthy, a perfectionist and underage to boot. Cops never suspected that a 16 year old girl was capable of murder.

That night, they wanted her for another job, a bigger one this time and the pay she would get was enough to pay her school fees for the rest of the year.

"Welcome, Miss Kagaine," one of the servants greeted her when she arrived at the mansion serving as the group's headquarters. "Right this way."

The servant led Rin towards some doors which she recognized as the entrance to the meeting room, despite coming there only a few times. "I've brought Miss Kagaine, Master," the servant said as he opened the doors. "Excellent. Come in, Rin-chan," his boss replied.

"How are you, my dear Rin-chan?" he said while indicating her place. "Fine," she replied, sitting down before looking at him. "Long time no see, Dell."

The silver-haired boy grinned. "How's Haku?" Rin asked, breaking the ice before they went down to business. "She's doing alright. She's staying at our other mansion." She nodded. Dell cleared his throat. "Well, Rin, I'm not really sure how to tell you this…"

"Why so formal, Dell? You just want me to do another job, right? Eh?" Two of the bodyguards hiding in the shadows had suddenly grabbed her and lifted her out of her seat. Dell stood up and walked towards her. He sneered at the girl dangling before him.

"Sorry, Rin, but it seems I need to take you out." He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "It looks like you're becoming too dangerous for our organization to handle." He turned around and shrugged. "At least, that's what father said. It's a shame your talent will go to waste Rin, but…"

He looked at her one last time. "You know, this is just business, right? No hard feelings?" Rin was too stunned to do anything but feel a deep hatred for Honne Dell take root. "No?" he said after a while. "Oh, well. Sayonara, Rin."

A piece of cloth was put to the girl's nose. Chloroform, Rin realized. Shit, shit, shit, she swore as she began losing consciousness. The door was opened. Rin looked up. Dell was leaving. "Fucking ass!" she tried to say but her body had already become too numb. "I'll get you for this, damn you. Bloody hell son-of-a-bitch, I'll get you for this, Dell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you were entertained. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. C2: A Meeting In The Marketplace

**Review please! I'm still just an amateur so any advice would be great. Enjoy!**

**(Before that, since disclaimer is er, unavailable. I'll have to admit willingly that I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, part 3 of Synchronicity would be out by now.) **

* * *

><p>Oranges. It was the only thing in Rin's mind at that moment, the only thing she let herself focus on. It was either that or the fact that she was being hunted by the country's ruling Mafia group. Better to think happy thoughts before you die, makes it seem like you might just live.<p>

It had been some time since Rin escaped that accursed mansion. How many hours, days had she been struggling for her life? The nobles and tycoons in her school, had they noticed her abscence? Probably not, she had never been much of a socialite.

Suddenly, Rin's hair began to stand on end, breaking her train of thought. Danger, she realized. Somebody had found her.

"She's over here! The Kagaine brat's here. We've found her!" the asshole was shouting. Rin wasted no time in ending his life. She could hear them coming and fled. She had no where to go, no place to hide, yet she kept running. She felt a desperate want, no _need,_ to live.

Just like that night, she mused as she fired two more shots towards the swarm of oncoming henchmen. In truth, Rin was immune to the effects of chloroform, having inhaled it every day during her training but she was a little out of practice. The guards had just enough time to rip her panties and undo her bra before they were shot directly in the heart. Oh, the satisfaction the hitman had felt watching them suffer after humiliating her in such a way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Blood began spilling out of the new bullet wound she had just received. Oh God, it hurt. She needed a distraction, and fast. They were catching up.

Thankfully, Rin had better luck than her ancestors. The perfect distraction appeared almost immediately. A little cliche', but it would do. The old fruit cart trick. She increased her speed, surprising her pursuers. Just as she reached the cart, she jumped, spun in mid-air before kicking the two wheels closest to her off the cart. She pitied the boy who was pushing it and she especially regretted all the oranges that were going to go to waste, but this was a matter of life and death.

The henchman were too close to stop, so in approxmately 5 seconds they were part of a heap mainly consisting of broken wood and mashed fruit. It was beautiful, but the young Kagaine had no time to admire her handiwork.

Rin leaned against the wall and quickly refilled her cartridge. She had lost a lot of blood during her previous encounter with the Jigoku no Inu and she could feel the effects catching up to her. "What am I going to do?' she wondered, her eyes half-closed, on the verge of collapsing.

Her eyelids burst open as the aroma of sweet spices awakened her senses, even if it was temporary. No wonder there had been a fruit cart. The old marketplace, a famous tourist spot where some still did business. It was centuries old, yet still in good condition. Nothing was on the verge of crumbling, the ancient artwork of the square could still be seen. Perhaps Rin could rest here before continuing her journey.

"Oh, no," she mumbled as her legs gave way. Rin was so tired, so hungry and all alone. She needed help but who would come to her at a time like this? "Rin?" Rin looked up and her jaw dropped.

~.~

The old marketplace Miku had told him about was right around the corner from school, so Len didn't see any reason not to stop there before getting the limo to send him home. The last person he expected to meet was Kagaine Rin.

She looked so exhausted and so pale, he couldn't help but feel concerned. Before Len realized what he was doing, he had called out her name.

Rin looked just as surprised as Len was. The prince could feel embarrassment creeping through him, the way he always felt whenever Kagaine Rin was within hearing distance, but now wasn't the time.

He held out his hand. A puzzled expression appeared on Rin's face. Len smiled as comfortingly as he could. "Let's get you to my house. It's pretty close." Sometimes when courting, you have to tell a few white lies here and there. "Maybe I can help."

In reply, Rin smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen before taking his hand. The prince's heart couldn't help beating a little faster. . Len helped her stand up. "Why was she so weak?" he wondered. Had something happened?

Too caught up in his thoughts, Len didn't notice that fatigue was taking over Rin. For her, the world was suddenly flashing from reality to darkness. "Not now," she begged. "Not now." But it would seem God wasn't answering her prayer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her fall. "Rin!" he cried out, all the while cursing himself for not realizing Rin's condition. He looked at the girl who laid in his arms, feeling helpless.

"Rin! Rin! Rin, wake up!" he called but there was no response. Len quickly took out his cellphone.

"Yeah, Miku?" he answered the person on the other end. "Can you get to the old marketplace like, now? It's an emergency."

~.~

Dark, it's so dark, Rin thought silently. It felt so cold and lonely. Where was she?

"Somebody help," she tried to call out. "Please help me." There was no answer. Rin felt so alone, so afraid. Would she stay in this world forever? "Why won't anyone come?" she

mumbled softly. "Somebody please come. I'm scared." There was an answer this time.

"Rin!" A boy's voice, the girl could tell. "Rin, can you hear me? Wake up, dammit!" Rin struggled as she forced herself awake.

Someone was gripping her hand. It felt warm and comforting. Using that simple feeling as her guide, Rin came out of the darkness. The first thing she saw was Kagamine Len. His face broke into a relieved smile. "Meiko, she's awake!"

Footsteps and then a woman with short brown hair appeared. Judging by her appearance, she seemed to be a doctor. "Hi, Rin," she said.

Rin tried to sit up but her entire body ached. Meiko quickly eased her back into her original position. "You still can't move a lot, I'm afraid," she commented. "But besides that, you seem fine." She scribbled something on a clipboard hanging on Rin's bed.

"I'll just check your temperature. Be right back." With that, she disapeared behind some curtains, leaving the pair alone. Rin immediately turned to Len.

There was a strange expression on his face, one she couldn't read. Surprising, considering her occupation. Knowing your target's emotions was key to a good kill. It was embarrassment, she decided at last. Embarrassment, and a hint of something else...

"Thank you," she blurted out without thinking. Len looked up in surprise. "Thank you," she repeated, not allowing herself to meet his gaze. "For everything. You saved my life." Silence.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rin wondered nervously. The boy was still.

In truth, Len wasn't sure how to respond to Rin's words. There were many questions he wanted to ask her. Why had she been so beat up? Why was there a bullet in her shoulder? What was Kagaine Rin hiding?

But he couln't just shoot her random quizzes nor could he let awkwardness fill in the space. Where the hell was Meiko? Len had a feeling she was doing this on purpose... "LEN!" They both immediately turned to stare at the figure in the doorway.

It was a teal-haired girl with pigtails. She was pretty with her smooth, fair skin and rather developed curves. At least, that's what Rin noticed, jealousy rising in her throat. The girl bounded over and sat on an empty chair next to the prince.

"Um, Miku, this is Kagaine Rin. My friend from school," Len managed to say. "Um, Rin, this is my, um, cousin, Hatsune Miku." Miku gave Rin a warm smile and extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Kagaine Rin. Do you mind if I call you Rin?"

Since Miku was a relative of Len and she was indebted to him and all, Rin was forced to accept Miku's greeting as politely as possible. Yeah, there were many other things she would have preferred to do instead but she merely accepted the gir's hand and replied, "Same here, Hatsune Miku. Sure, I don't mind." If the conditions had been any different, Rin would have strangled Miku just for suggesting that sign of friendship.

"You two must be really good friends," Miku said when Rin let go of her hand. "You know, Rin, Len stayed here all night yesterday just to see if you'd wake up. He was so worried he hardly ate. Now you've got no excuse to miss your meals, Len-kun!" Miku laughed at her own joke, but Rin didn't even hear her.

Kagamine Len, the super-popular, drop-dead gorgeous heir to the throne was worried about HER? It seemed, odd to Rin. They had never been close, never spoken before in school. Why did he care?

Instinctively, Rin looked at Len's face and their eyes met. The assasin was shocked at what she witnessed. Those aquamarine eyes shone with a purity unlike any other and she could see that he did care about Rin, he truly did. She could see the heartache and tenderness, the beautiful honest feelings that were being directed at her. Rin felt like crying.

Deep inside she asked_, Why_? but the answer she came up with was too fanciful a notion to be true. It was enough to know that she was special to him, a friend at least.

Kagaine Rin's soul was full of pain and sadness, dyed in black sorrow. Len had never seen such suffering before. She knew what it felt like to be alone and unwanted, what it felt like to have nothing, what it felt like to live in an endless nightmare. What had she been forced to go through, what terrors had she seen? he wondered.

He felt an urge to comfort her, to protect her from whatever had caused her to become like this. He wanted to make her smile again, smile that beautiful smile he had seen in the marketplace. Going against everything, even himself, it didn't matter any more. Only Rin did...

"Hey, is that Auntie calling? Better go, Len!" Miku's voice broke the spell between them and before she knew it, Rin was all alone again.

~.~

"What was that about, Miku?" Len said angrily, pulling his hand out of her grasp. "Rin's injured and we _abandoned _her. What's wrong with you?"His cousin stared at her designer shoes in shame. There was a reason she needed to get Len out of there, but it wasn't one he'd understand.

Miku had seen and understood the bond that existed between the two, just by the way they stared at each other. She couldn't allow it to continue, knowing she would lose Len in the end. She was a candidate for the role of the prince's fiancee' but at this rate... Her heart ached. She had never told anyone before but Hatsune Miku was actually in love with Kagamine Len. And she was not about to let some 'friend from school' steal him away.

She looked at her beloved, who was busy going on and on about her inappropriate behavior towards the sick.

"Len, let's go eat some bananas," Miku said unexpectedly, interrupting his lecture, her voice rather quiet. Len looked at her in surprise and sighed. He wanted to go back but Miku was down. He couldn't just leave her alone like that. It was mean.

"Come on," he replied. She lifted her head and he smiled, hoping to cheer her up, but she just nodded and took his hand. As they walked, Len couldn't help notice she gripped his hand a little tighter.

**Meanwhile...**

"Here we are!" Meiko's voice echoed around the room, causing Rin to jump. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." The doctor gave a small laugh.

"Eh, where did Len go?" she said before setting a paper bag down on Rin's bedside table. "Oh, he had to go somewhere with his cousin, Miku, I think."

Meiko nodded knowingly. "Always together, those two. You know, Miku was supposed to be Len's fiancee'." Rin felt a curious sensation go through her. It was as if a million daggers had just stabbed her and then, multiply that by 100. Not even close to how Rin **_truly_** felt at that moment. "But Len refused, for some reason. I wonder why."

The memory of Len's gaze flashed through her mind, the way he peered into her heart. "It can't be," she told herself. "It can't be..." "Ah, your temperature's normal! That's good."

Rin looked up. Meiko was holding a thermometer in a rather cheerful fashion. "You might have to stay in the palace for a few more days though, Rin. Well, at least, until you've fully recovered. Are you OK with that?"

The royal palace, that's where she was. Well, Len was a prince so where else would his 'house' be?

Considering all the facts, it was the safest place for her to be, what with the 'dogs'* still on her trail. Besides, who'd expect to find her of all places? She grinned and looked at Meiko. "Thanks. I hope it won't be any trouble."

"No, not at all." She clapped her hands together. "Nearly forgot!"

The paper bag made a _plop_ sound as it was dropped in Rin's lap. "Your things. I had to remove them during your treatment. Just a sec, I'll go get you some juice."

Some people may have been puzzled at Meiko's abrupt change in behavior but her patient wasn't. The objects in the paper bag weren't exactly what one would expect a normal high school girl to carry around.

Her army knives, the custom-made guns that had once belonged to her parents and, a plushie. She stared at it, reminiscing the memories that came with the little doll.

"Len..." She dropped the bag into her lap, fear filling her. Had he seen the contents of the paper bag? Did he know?

"No, please no." It didn't matter to Rin who knew about her occupation but Len was, different. Important, special, a precious person... He was everything to an assassin who had nothing else in this world.

Rin put a hand on her mouth and closed her eyes. Silently, she wished a wish even she wasn't sure would come true. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p>*Inu means dog in Japanese, so the name <strong>'Jigoku no Inu'<strong> translated into English would be** 'Dogs of Hell'.  
><strong>

**Wow, I finally updated... It feels like a miracle after having to go through so many challenges. (I have some super-important exams in about 4 months and let's just say it wasn't easy getting to my PC. Plus, I'm in boarding school and the lab's down. Is the world against me?*sighs*)**

**Anyway, thanks to the people who favorited/subscribed and those who reviewed. Sweet Lolita Kisses, Ness Caelum, Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude, Emika-The-Failure and Sinovi Vaatell, you guys really helped motivate me in finishing this! Arigato gozaimas! I'll try to update A.S.A.P. If not, see you in October...XP**


	4. C3: Of Sweet Puddings & Roadroller Fun

**I wonder why this chapter is so long and if you're wondering how I updated so fast, it's simple. I was infected with sore eye yesterday and they sent me home, three days before term break starts! Life is sweet with MCs and holidays.**

**Moving on, thanks to everyone who read this. I love you all! And thank you to my dear friend, Yaya for the adorable Len badge she got me. I've pinned it to my favorite sling bag.**

**So, please review, help me improve. I'm really sorry if chapter isn't that good and way too long, but please read all of it and give your opinions. I'm still learning.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ayumi9696 does not own Vocaloid and I can say this in peace because she's under a restraining order! *celebrates*  
><strong>

**Ayumi9696: I hate you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rin knew the summer holidays were close and she had been away for quite awhile, but seriously, who'd expect her first morning out of the infirmary would also be the first morning of her 3 month-long break? Her stomach churned. It wasn't that she didn't <em>want<em> to spend time with Len, it was just...

What if he knows? That thought kept repeating itself again and again in her head as she ate. Even better, she was having breakfast with the royal family. Life loves giving you crap, doesn't it?

Strictly speaking, it was just Miku, Len and his mom. The other members didn't even bother coming down, preferring to dine in their own quarters instead. Rin looked at the large spread of food before her. It seemed like such a waste.

The hitman hated anything she considered to be wasteful, especially when it came to spending. She had been earning her own living since the age of 9, it was only to be expected. Even if it was Len's home, Rin felt agitated just having to use the silverware. Yes, the crystal chandelier, the silken napkins, the priceless chinaware, everything in that bloody dining room set her on edge. "Rin-chan, right?"

Rin looked up from her plate. The elegant lady, dressed in silk and satin, better known to the public as the mother of Kagamine Len was the one who had spoken.

"Y-yes, I'm Kagaine Rin," the girl replied, feeling flustered. She bowed, which looked a little silly when one was sitting down. "Thank you very much for having me. I'll try not to be a bother."

The lady chuckled. "No, no, don't worry. It's a pleasure having someone so polite in the palace for a change. I really hope you'll be good friends with my son." Rin's cheeks were never redder.

While the two were deep in conversation (well, it was mostly Rin just thanking and apologizing some more with Mrs. Kagamine making the girl's cheeks flush a deeper red after each sentence), Miku was deep in thought.

The moment her aunt had uttered the words, "good friends with my_ son"_ she had gone into panic mode. Len's mother had just given her approval to Rin. That was bad, that was _really, really _bad.

By doing so, Rin officially had a chance to become the prince's fiancee'! If she didn't pull something fast...

Suddenly, Miku's eyes brightened. She had an idea, a plan. A plan that would definitely succeed, the fluffiest way to start a long-lasting romance, a... "PICNIC!"

Everyone turned to look at the teal-haired girl who was now standing, a demented yet happy expression on her face. "Let's go on a picnic this afternoon in the gardens, Len!" she half-shouted, her face a few millimetres from his. The boy sitting opposite her nodded slowly, his body trying to distance itself from the asylum patient aura radiating from his cousin.

She leaned back and clapped her hands together. "It's settled. I'll go prepare the food!" She sped off towards the kitchen.

"W-well, a picnic sounds like fun, don't you think?" said Len's mother in an attempt to break the silence. "Yes, mother. It does sound like fun," her son replied, both of them smiling awkwardly. "Why don't you come along too, Rin-chan?"

"Eh?" Rin and Len exclaimed. "Well, I'm sure Miku-chan won't mind. Why not?" "Wait, you don't have..." began Rin but Len's mother was already pulling the poor girl off her seat. "We'll just get you ready. Be here in 10 minutes, Len!"

With that, the door slammed shut and only a blonde-haired boy was left in the grand dining room. "Mom," he sighed. Knowing his mother, if Len didn't go change, she would do it herself. He shuddered.

As the prince made his way towards his room, he wondered why his mother wanted their guest to change. Rin had looked fine, to him she did anyway. More than fine, truth be told. Her hair fell down perfectly, her skin flawless, the T-shirt she was wearing showing off her luscious curves...

"Not again." Why was it that Len kept thinking of Rin that way? He hardly ever got turned on like this. It didn't matter whether it was Miku, Meiko, hell, even Luka with her G-cups couldn't make him nosebleed, yet Rin...

Why her, of all people? he wondered. Did love work on his heart as well as his hormones? Could be. Well, well, you learnt something knew about the world every day. Though it was mostly shit.

"Wait a minute," he said to himself. Realization dawned upon him. If Rin was coming to the picnic...

Len quickly changed direction and ran towards the kitchen. "Miku," he called out when he opened the door. "There's something I want you to include in the menu."

~.~

After changing into a polo shirt and some decent jeans, he returned to the dining room. His jaw nearly dropped off. Standing by the window was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

Mrs. Kagamine was an expert when it came to looking good and right now, Len was appreciating her skills. Rin's silky blonde hair had been brushed to perfection, her porcelain practically glowed, her strawberry-pink lips gleamed, her short sleeved orange blouse complimenting her figure quite nicely and her white three-quarter pants showing off her long legs. Damn, Len felt an erection coming.

"What do you think, Len?" The prince snapped out of his trance. "Isn't she just lovely?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered in reply, his eyes fixed on Rin. His mother clapped her hands, feeling rather chuffed. "Excellent. Come now, you two." The adolescent pair obeyed meekly, Rin walking in front while Len was at the back, trying to keep his eyes off her ass.

"You want Rin for more than her body, right?" a small voice within him spoke out. He mentally nodded. "But that doesn't mean I won't turn out like dad. That doesn't mean I won't hurt Rin..." "CUUTTEE!"

"Eh?" Len looked up to see Rin hugging a buggy while stroking her face against it. He automatically into a tomato. She was so adorable!

"Like it, Rin-chan?" Mrs. Kagamine was saying. "Yes!" Rin replied in a singsong voice, like a three year old. "It's orange, it's fluffy, it's just so CUTE!" You could practically see the happy sparkles surrounding her face.

If you're wondering what our drop-dead gorgeous heir to the throne was doing, he was trying to prevent losing all his blood, due to the nosebleed he was having. Forgive him but the kawaii levels were just too much.

"Yosh!" Len unexpectedly found himself in the buggy, sitting a little too close to Rin for comfort. Even her son was surprised at the strength and speed that Mrs. Kagamine possessed. "Have fun on the tour!" As if on cue, the buggy began moving. "Miku-chan will be expecting you two at 1 o'clock. Don't be late!"

"Oh, Mom..." Len sighed after awhile. Why couldn't his mother act like other mothers, or at least like the older women of the royal family? You know, going to tea with society ladies, organizing fundraisers, that kind of thing? No, he had to have a mother who had nothing to do all day except carry out her twisted schemes on her son.

He sighed. Only this time, he wasn't the only victim. "Sorry about this, Rin."

Rin looked up, a little startled. She was a little embarrassed but she wasn't uncomfortable. She liked the warmth that she felt when Len's shoulder was against hers. It made her feel warm inside and outl. She didn't want it to stop.

"I'll just turn this around, OK?" Len began typing instructions into the control panel. "No, stop!" Rin exclaimed unconsciously, fear rising as it had in the infirmary. "Len, don't..." "Oh my God."

Len's face had gone pale and he collapsed back into his seat. "Len, what's wrong?" Rin asked while she gripped his arm, feeling so worried it nearly killed her.

He stared at her with a crushed expression on his face. "We're stuck on this tour, Rin. My mom has programmed this thing to go wherever she wants us to go and all other buggies have been forbidden to let us ride them." "Oh, that's all?"

The Kagamine stared at her in disbelief. "We're trapped on this thing, forced to go on my mother's mad tour and you say, "THAT'S ALL'?" Silence. "Oh-God-what-have-I-done?" Len thought silently. Rin had withdrawn into herself, he could see that.

Her eyes were hidden under her fringe and she appeared to be frozen in her position. "R-rin? Hey, Rin? I'm sorry..." "Baka."

"Oww!" Len exclaimed, putting his hands to the spot on his forehead that Rin had just flicked. "What was that for?" Len looked so shota-like at that moment, that Rin couldn't help but giggle.

The rage at being humiliated vanished straight away from Len. He had never heard Rin laugh before. She sounded so innocent and sweet. A smile spread across his face. "Sorry, Len."

"But you were acting like such a baby so I couldn't really help it," she shrugged. "Hey!" "What? You were." "You're OK with this situation?" Len gestured at the interior of the buggy. "It's not that bad and besides, it could be fun." "I doubt it." "You're pouting."

"Enough!" Len huffed, pushing away Rin's finger. (She felt like poking him. Len in bratty mode is definitely a must-see for all fangirls.) "Since, when did we become so close, anyway?"

"Oh." Rin shrank away and turned her head to the side. "Sorry." Without being the slightest bit aware of what she was doing, Rin had been acting around Len the way she acted around Dell and Haku. At least before the incident... Tears sprung to her eyes. Those days would never return.

In the meantime, regret stabbed its target straight and true: Len's heart. He didn't mean to hurt Rin, he was just joking. The atmosphere from before had completely faded. Nothing but awkwardness remained.

What should one say to their crush of nearly 10 years, whom one has never spoken to until now, after offending them? Len didn't know. He sat there, helpless, wishing furiously for Rin's smile to return. He didn't actually mind how she treated him. He had felt pleased that they were behaving like two friends, instead of practical strangers. Couldn't she see that?

"Rin, I..." "WE'RE HERE!" the control panel shrieked as it braked unexpectedly. "Master Len and Mistress Rin, please disembark. I will see you in an hour." Len frowned at the machine and tried typing once more, but to no avail. He turned to his companion. "Looks like we''re definitely stuck. What do you want to do while waiting?"

"Can we go out?" she asked timidly. Len was about to object but he thought better of it. "Sure," he nodded.

It was a date, plain and simple. Rin probably wasn't used to such things, so no wonder his mother had set up the tour. Since the words, 'good friends with my son' had left her mouth, Len had suspected something was up, but why?

No, it didn't matter whatever the reason for his mother's plotting, Len would go along with it anyway. He was with Rin, that was the most important thing. He could make her happy and besides... "It could be fun."

He took her hand, pushing away his shyness. Even if it was for a few hours, they could cast off their identities. No fear of the consequence, they were now just Rin and Len, two kids on a date. This was his only chance, Len knew, to get close to her before having to let go. He'd remember this day for the rest of his life. "Come on, Rin!"

~.~

I want to tell you it was fun and pleasant and sweet and fluffy and all that. And it would have been, if not for the 'plans' Mrs. Kagamine had arranged. There was a lot of cross-dressing (especially Len), lots of sexy shots (especially Rin), lots of nosebleeds (part of the sexy shots package and unfortunately, all Len) and plenty of other couple-ish actions. It was pure torture.

Rin was oblivious to the nature of the 'tour' and just went along, Len doing his best to protect her. It was not an easy task. Today, the female employees of the royal family were merciless. It was about 3 and a half hours later before they were finally given a break at the dessert parlor.

"Wow!" Rin's voice echoed around the room. "This pudding's so _good._" "Right?" Len grinned. "The orange juice is blended so well and the milk really brings out the flavour! Is this heaven?" Rin licked her lips, savoring each spoonful.

Len laughed and Rin couldn't help joining him. She felt so light and bubbly, so carefree. On a whim, Len spoon-fed her a piece of his pudding."Try this, Rin. What do you think?"

"WEH!" she screamed as the flavor burst in her mouth. "It's orange but there's something else added. So good." Rin was melting. "It's banana." "Really?" "Yup! My favorite flavor." "And vanilla.""Yeah, you're right..." Len stopped and looked at her.

"How did you know that?" "Um, er..." Here they were, two people who barely knew each other and yet, she knew he liked vanilla. How to explain, how to explain. "You usually buy vanilla ice cream at school," she murmured at last. Len immediately blushed. Did he buy it so often other people noticed? How shameful.

Actually, Len hardly bought snacks at school but Rin had one every day. On the rare chance she saw him in the snack line, he always walked away with vanilla ice cream, to his multiple sports practice. You could see why he needed the extra sugar.

Due to the strangeness of the situation, Rin hadn't noticed that her guard was down, although thankfully, Len's senses were sharper. He spotted danger as it made its way towards them. Meiko and Luka, Len didn't know she was back. That meant Onii-san was back too... But that wasn't the point right now!

He quickly grabbed Rin's hand and they leaped out of an open window, unnoticed by the waitresses. Even if it's not really that romantic, please let your understanding exaggerate the truth and make this seem like a scene from Romeo & Juliet.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" Rin cried out as they ran hand in hand. "We're escaping. I've had enough of this." Len replied through gritted teeth. As they passed a weird looking stone, he uttered the keyword, "OrangeLovers."

A hole opened up, just ahead of them. Rin's eyes widened but Len was already used to the routine. He dived into the hole, dragging her with him.

Under normal circumstances, Rin would have screamed. The drop seemed endless and she could no longer feel Len's grasp. She was scared but she knew he was still with her, still close so naturally, she had to retain her dignity.

"Are you alright?" Rin opened her eyes. "Sorry, I forgot to turn on the lights," Len admitted sheepishly. They hadn't been falling at all, they were actually in a lift. The assassin was glad she hadn't panicked. "Where are we?"

At that exact moment, the doors opened, revealing the most amazing place Rin had ever seen. A recording studio, customized to Len's taste.

The floors were littered with numerous beanbags and office chairs with semi-circles on top, instead of the traditional design. There were a few coffee tables and the fuzziest couch Rin had ever seen. It looked more like a St. Bernard than a place to sit. The controls were digital, not mechanical. The choice of color was yellow, banana yellow.

The walls of the inside where the singer performed was a light orange, the floor covered with wonderfully fluffy fabric. Several instruments lay in a corner, with the exception of a grand piano standing in the middle, right under the microphone. Now, _that_ was something. It was pearly white, two triangles on each side of the sphere in the middle. It looked like a ribbon, in her opinion. Like the ribbon she used to wear during junior high...

"You like to sing?" Len looked a little taken aback, then he nodded. "Since I was a kid, but I have to become prince so it wasn't possible..." Len's voice trailed off. Why was he telling her all this? His old wish. "May I?"

He looked up and his heart beat a little faster. Rin was smiling that smile, the one he glimpsed in the marketplace. Armed with that beautiful smile, she repeated her question. "May I hear you sing?"

"I'm not that good, Rin..." "Please?" She was using puppy eyes, so Len had no choice. Besides, he wanted to sing. For Rin. And so he did.

"Put these on," he told her, pointing at a pair of headphones which Rin obediently donned. He opened the door and exhaled, butterflies in his stomach. Taking his place at the piano, he started playing a gentle tune before beginning his serenade to his princess:

**Mezamete ha kurikaesu nemui asa wa  
>Eri no tai wo kitsuku shime<br>Kyoushita no doa kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru  
>Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze<br>Kikoeta ki ga shita  
>Kanjita ki ga shitan da<br>Furuedasu ima kono mune de  
>Mou kuru ki ga shita<br>Ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo  
>Miokutta<br>Te wo futta  
>Yokatta ne, to<strong>*

"It was a little off-pitch, sorry. I haven't practiced that song in such a long time..." "Beautiful." He looked at the girl standing on the other side. Had he heard right?

"Thank you, Len. It was really beautiful." "It was for you." Rin tilted her head to look at him and committed a fatal mistake. Their eyes had met.

Before, in the infirmary, it was OK because Rin had just woken up. Sleep fades memories, emotions. She was wide awake right now.

Len saw it reflected clearly in her heart, the young Kagaine's feelings. "Impossible, impossible," he repeated to himself. Rin wasn't, couldn't possibly be in love with him, right? It was ridiculous, absurd, just plain stupid. To even hope for such a thing... "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Rin neared him, as Len held up his thumb, a piece of wood the size of a toothpick sticking out of it. "Just a splinter... Hey!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. She had already pulled it out. The prince howled.

"Baby," Rin commented while putting a band-aid on his finger. "That should do the trick. It won't get infected, I think. Pity there's no anti-septic."

"Were you a Red-Cross member by any chance, Rin?" Len asked with slight sarcasm but she shook her head. "This is basic first-aid, silly. Nothing special." "But you seem so used to it, like a doctor or a nurse. You sure?"

She didn't respond. "Rin?" "You told me your dream," she said quietly. "So I'll tell you mine. I want to be a doctor."

"EH?" Len stared at her, completely blown away. Rin nodded. "I want to be a doctor." She turned her head to the side and a tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, cheeks slightly pink.

"When I was 9, my parents died in a fire. Ever since then, I've been fending for myself. I thought that I was unlucky but one day, I heard a little girl wish. She wanted to go to school. It was then, I realized how ungrateful I was." She laughed softly. "I wanted to help out those poor kids who had been robbed of their futures. I wanted to save them and give them a chance, to truly live."

"I volunteer at a children's hospital and I learnt about medicine while working. The sight of their little faces beaming happily at me, I wanted that to be part of my life. I want to ease their pain, even if only a little."

The prince didn't respond. "It sounds childish, I know..." "That's great." Len cut in, smiling gently. "You can definitely do it."

"Oh, um..." Rin stuttered, pleased at being praised. Unsure how to answer, she glanced at the wall clock. It was 12:45. Len followed her gaze and immediately stood up.

Taking Rin's hand, they ran to the lift. "Mom's gonna kill me if we miss the picnic," he said in a low undertone.

"How are we going to get there in time? We can't take a buggy!" "Never mind, I have a plan," Len assured her as the doors went _ting_. The most beautiful vehicle was waiting for them.

Here are a few hints for you: it's yellow, it's big, it flattens everything in its path. Have you guessed it yet? If not, the answer is...

"A roadroller?" "Um," Len nodded. "We'll be riding this monster to the picnic. You up for it?" He was already aboard and he offered his hand to her. Rin grinned. "Definitely. Let's go!"

~.~

"LEN, STOP IT ALREADY!" Rin screamed over the roar of the engine. "I DON'T KNOW HOW!" he hollered back, the both of them panicking. They were on a rampaging roadroller and neither of them knew how to stop it. Oh yeah, did I mention they were heading for an oak tree?

"Rin, what are we going to..." He turned to the girl, who was facing the door her hands clasped together, as if she were about to jump, murmuring something. "Oh God, forgive my sins and please light my afterlife. Let me..."

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE PRAYING TO GOD, DAMMIT!" Len exploded, interrupting her prayers. "Well, we're gonna die at this rate. Why shouldn't I pray?" Rin retorted. "We're not going to die, baka!" "How do you know...Eh?"

Without knowing it, Len's thigh had pushed the brake, causing the roadroller to come to an abrupt halt. They were both thrown off.

"That was dangerous," Len said after recovering from his shock. "We're lucky to be breathing," Rin agreed. They looked at each other. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" they shouted at the same time and burst into laughter, unaware of the pig-tailed girl who had spotted them.

Miku was shocked to see the position they were in. Len was lying on his back while Rin lay on top of him, on her stomach. They were both laughing. What the hell was happening? "LEN!"

Len waved to his cousin and the couple got up, still laughing. "Hey, Miku. Sorry we're a little late. Where's the picnic?" "Oh,over there," she pointed to a gazebo.

"Come on, Rin. Let's go." She nodded and followed him, Miku trailing awkwardly behind.

They sat on the stone benches circling a round stone table where the picnic had been laid out. "Sorry for intruding, but Mrs. Kagamine said it was OK for me to come. Do you mind?" Miku looked at Rin.

The hitman was in a better mood than when they had first met and the time she spent with Len was giving a positive effect on her. She felt bad for barging in on the picnic without an actual invitation from the organizer.

"N-no, it's fine." Miku forced herself to be pleasant. It was her aunt who had set this up. Of course she couldn't refuse. Not if she wanted to be chosen as Len's bride, anyway.

"Oh, Len!" Miku started taking out food from a second basket. "I got all those desserts you wanted..." "WOW!" Everyone turned to look at Rin, who was practically drooling at this point. "Oranges!"

"I asked Miku to include orange-flavored desserts, seeing as it is your favorite flavor. Dig in, it's for you," Len said cheerfully. Rin nodded and began piling her plate with everything and anything that included oranges in its recipe. She was in paradise.

Len and Miku began doing the same, the three of them allowing silence to reign.

As Rin ate, she suddenly realized something. Len had asked for orange desserts, not just for the picnic, at the dessert parlor too, specifically for her, but...She frowned at him, her actions oblivious to the boy.

When did Kagaine Rin ever tell Kagamine Len her favorite flavor was orange?

* * *

><p>*Translation for the song: <strong>I open my eyes again to a sleepy morning<strong>  
><strong> I tighten the tie around my neck<strong>  
><strong> When I pass through the door of the classroom <strong>  
><strong> I puff my chest with a little bit of pride.<strong>  
><strong> A wind that blows past everyday life<strong>  
><strong> I thought I heard it<strong>  
><strong> I thought I felt it.<strong>  
><strong> It started to shake within my chest<strong>  
><strong> I felt it would come now<strong>  
><strong> I watched countless stars as they vanished<strong>  
><strong> I saw them off<strong>  
><strong> Waved goodbye<strong>  
><strong> And said, "I'm glad."<strong>

**The song is actually the theme song of Angel Beats called 'My Soul, Your Beats'. The song was just too lovely (I watched it while typing) and the piano music was so touching. Please listen to it if you get the chance and imagine Len singing it.**

**Time for the credits! Lots of new names to add to the favorite/subscription and review thank-you list! Among them:  
><strong>

**JayJay223, Chikanpo, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Digital Moon Fighter, animerulezgirl & birdy 1564! Thanks for all your support!**

**Next are the reviews. **

**Ness Caelum: Thank you. Seriously, you helped motivate me to finish this so I owe you one. Oh, I also looked up your profile and I just want to tell you I'm Malaysian. XP  
><strong>

**Bubblycute and Awesomenessdude: Here's my update. i hope you like it!**

**Chikanpo: I was really happy when you said you liked the chapter. Arigato!**

**Digital Moon Fighter: Sorry, I'm trying my best. ^_^**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses: Thanks! Still love your stories!  
><strong>


	5. C4: The Secret Midnight Kiss

**I've actually been planning this since my birthday. There are 9 updates and now, 6 stories, in correspondence to my birthday: 9/6/96 6:09 p.m. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: *reported missing***

**Ayumi: He'll be back next time, don't worry.**

* * *

><p>"Please, Len? Pretty please with cherries on top?" "No means no and nothing will change my decision." "Really? Oh<em> Rin-chan<em>..." "Wait, don't get her involved-" "Yes?" "Can you please tell Len how wonderful he looks if he-" "For the last time, I DON'T want to wear it!"

Kagamine Evelyn sighed. "But you look so cute in a dress, Len-kun." "Mom..." "Len, you cross-dress?"

"Eh? Well, er..." "Lots of times!" his mother butted in. "I even have the photos." "Ooo, can I see them?" "Rin!" Len exclaimed but his mother had already produced the album. Looks like the last remnants of his pride would be flushed down the toilet, again.

The Summer Gala, the height of the noblemen's social season, would be held in precisely three weeks. Today, the royal family who would be participating were having their final fittings. Most of the other members had already returned to their quarters, so the Royal Tailor's Boutique (located on the estate) wasn't too crowded.

"Len, are you OK?" Miku asked, seeing his somber mood. "No, Miku. I don't think I am." "Oh. Um, you look really good in your suit. It, suits you." Len laughed. His cousin could be so cute at times.

"Thanks, I guess. Let's hope the actual outfit suits me too." "This isn't the outfit?" "No. This is for the journey. That's what I'm wearing," he pointed to a mannequin. "You're wearing a dress?" "Huh? No, I'm no-"

He stopped. Gone was his princely attire, a gold satin dress covered with ribbons and frills had taken its place. "Isn't it nice, Len?"

"Mom! I'm not wearing a dress. I'm the prince, remember?" "Don't worry, Len-kun. There's a private room where you can change-" "That's not the point!" "Aw, Len." His mother was using the puppy eyes trick. "Rin-chan picked this for you." "I don't-"

Len stopped and stared at Rin. "You did?" Uh-huh," she nodded, a light pink. "It was pretty. I thought it would look nice on you, based on the pictures." The prince instantly turned crimson.

"T-thank you, Rin," he stuttered. "But I think it would look better on you." "On me?" "That's right," Mrs. Kagamine said, clapping her hands. "You don't have a dress yet, right Rin-chan?" "For what?"

"For the ball, of course. You'll be attending, naturally." "Eh?" "Come on. We haven't even decided on the colour coding yet!" Without a moment's hesitation, she dragged Rin to the front of the boutique.

"Where's your mom going, Len?" Len turned. Meiko and Luka stood behind him, dressed in formal wear.

"Helping Rin choose a dress for the Gala." "What? Aren't you the one who's supposed to be in a dress, Len?" Meiko grinned. "I even brought my camera just for your show!"

"Meiko, he's a boy." At least, one person was standing up against his mother's humiliating actions- "But you look so pretty though, Len. What a waste."

Screw that, Luka's with them too. Len sighed. Was there no one to defend him for the ruthless antics of Lady Kagamine? (No, Len, everybody supports it!)

"Oh, Luka. Is onii-san here as well?" "Have you missed him that bad, Len?" the brunette snickered and ruffled his hair. "Hey!"

"No, sorry, Len. He's busy with another project again. Don't worry I miss him too," she said before squishing Len's face into her chest.

"Um, where' Len-" Miku's jaw dropped before she began screaming.

"LEN, LEN, LEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she squealed while trying to pull him out of Luka's grasp. "Miku, leave us alone. Can't you see we're grieving?"

"STOP IT!" Len exhaled, breaking free of his prison. "I'm going out." "Len-" Miku began but he was already heading for the door. "If my mother wants anything, tell her to call."

The three females stared at the closed door, dumbfounded. It was rare for Len to suddenly have an outburst.

"Len-kun! Look at this-" Mrs. Kagamine paused and surveyed the room. "Where's Len?" "He stormed out just before you came, Evelyn," Luka replied. "He seemed rather frustrated." "I can't help but wonder why," Meiko added.

"Oh." Mrs. Kagamine sighed. "I wanted to show him the dress I picked out for Rin-chan. Honestly, that boy-" "Lady Evelyn?"

"Can I change now? It's a little uncomfortable," Rin said timidly, but not a single person responded. This is due to the fact their mouths were hanging wide open, astounded at the beauty of a blonde girl in a gold dress.

~.~

Len let the last note hang before shutting the piano. He was in his utopia, his one haven in the entire estate. It was his secret, one that even his grandfather, even his trusted onii-san didn't know about. He had never told anyone, until Rin came.

He sighed and laid his head on the piano. Just yesterday, the two of them had been down here and Len had finally managed to coax Rin into singing. She only did half the song but she sounded like an angel.

Rin had been so innocent when he had asked her about that dress. True, it depressed him to know she wanted him to cross-dress as well but she looked, happy. The Rin he knew at school lived like a shadow. She existed, people acknowledged that fact, but the two parties never made contact.

_"Ever since then, I've been fending for myself."_ That's what Rin had told him. Her parent had passed away when she was nine, so...

Seven years, he realized. Kagaine Rin had been alone for at least seven years.

Maybe she even lived by herself. He tried imagining Rin coming home to a house full of people who loved her but he, couldn't. He just saw a lonely girl open the door to an empty, cold apartment. He recalled the emotion in her eyes, the deep wounds he had seen.

She was always alone, always by herself. Perhaps it was because Rin had nothing left in this world.

He slammed his fist on the piano. It wasn't fair! Why was Rin the one who had to suffer when she had done nothing wrong? Len frowned. He didn't know that for sure. The weapons Meiko had found on Rin, what did it mean?

Was she involved with something she shouldn't be? Was that the reason for her injuries? Another terrifying thought occurred to him. _Was someone after Kagaine Rin's life?_

"Orangey-chan, I, love, you!" his cellphone suddenly sang, interrupting his thoughts. The adorable theme song for OrangeLover's commercial usually brought a smile to the prince's face, but not today. And another thing, the person on the other end was his mother, who wasn't exactly pleased he had run off without trying her array of outfits.

"But, mom," he protested as he stepped into the lift. "I'm 16. I'm taller this year. No, I don't want to try the ball gowns. _Mom." _He sighed and snapped the phone shut.

He surveyed the room one last time before the doors began to close. For the past few days, he had spent most of his time down here with Rin. Only the two of them. He had never seen her smile or laugh the way she did now, back then.

Silently, he vowed, upon his honour and his crown, to never allow those smiles to fade or those laughs to disappear. Those joyful moments, he would treasure them forever.

~.~

The delicacies that were served on the grounds of the royal palace were absolutely to die for, in Rin's opinion. "You really like sweets, don't you, Rin-chan?" Rin nodded happily. "The ones here are so delicious! Thanks again." Mrs. Kagamine smiled. "No problem, Rin-chan. May I ask you something?"

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully. "Do you like blood as much as you like sweets?"

"Huh?" A gun was now in her hand and a body lay in front of her, the body of her latest victim. Rin backed away, her body trembling, only to bump into something, or someone. She turned.

"Meiko-san? Luka-san?" "Rin-chan, you never told us you worked as a _murderer._" Rin flinched at Luka's words. "Such a cold and heartless person you are, Rin-chan," followed Meiko. "Is that how you got hurt?" They both smirked.

"No, you're wrong. It was something else-" "Rin?" She knew that voice, she knew it so well. The voice who had first pulled her into the world of the royals, the voice who had shown her his dream. "Len?"

"Who knew you were such a monster?" He looked at her with contempt and disgust. "To think I actually pitied you. I actually tried to help you. This is the thanks I get; you're trying to use me."

"Len, no, I wasn't-" "Save it. Save all your lies for someone who'll believe them." Rin reached out, trying to stop him but there was nothing there. She fell to her knees.

"Can't you see?" she said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Can't you see that I was happy?"

Numerous bodies began appearing, the stench of blood filling the air. There were guns in both of her hands and the voices that echoed around her, kept saying, "_Shoot, shoot, shoot."_

"NO!" she screamed. "STOP IT! I'M NOT A MONSTER, I'M NOT A MURDERER! I-" "Rin? Rin? Rin?"

As she slowly began gaining consciousness, she felt safe. Of course, she would, seeing who it was comforting her. "Len?"

Relief spread across his face. "Are you OK?" he asked, handing her a glass of water which she accepted gratefully. "I t-think so, for now. Why are you here?" His cheeks flushed a bright red that was visible, even in the dark.

"I heard you screaming and I thought you might be in trouble..." His voice trailed off.

Len felt extremely stupid right now. He had felt worried when he heard the screams, especially upon recognizing who was in such a panic. Unfortunately, it just seemed like he was trying to hit on her.

It didn't help that he was slowly noticing how good she looked in her nightgown and how _transparent it was..._"Len?"

"Sorry, I was spacing out and-" "Do you hate me?" He frowned. "Why are you suddenly asking me that kind of question?" "Um, you know. Just wondering," she grinned sheepishly.

"Don't laugh!" she protested while he continued to snicker. "Huh?" He put his hand on her head and smiled. "How could I ever hate you, Rin?"

Rin felt her vision blur slightly. She wanted his words to be true and she wanted, more. She wanted more than a comfortable friendship, more than what they had now. It was selfish, but Rin took that chance.

"Uh?" Len managed to say before Rin's lips were on his. She pulled herself closer to him and Len could feel her breasts pressed against his.

His pulse quickened. Caught off guard, the beast he had been hoping to seal away roared at its freedom. His hands explored her slender body, marvelling at her perfection. Len nearly gasped when Rin began using her tongue but he was quick to respond and tried using his as well.

Surprised it was possible, the pressure in his trousers seemed to increase and unable to control his will, he pushed her down. He was on all fours now, his breath quickening. She stared up at him, her eyes full of the hunger he felt. He wanted her, he wanted her so much.

He buried his face in her ample chest, feeling satisfied but his little friend was not. It bulged, with a need, and pressed itself against Rin's thigh. She moaned and pulled her thigh in and out, stroking it. A low growl escaped from Len and he dared to venture further.

He caressed the soft skin that greeted him under the silken nightgown and realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. It was almost too perfect. Gently, he put two fingers in her chamber. It was smooth and bare, not a single hair had dared take root. He smiled, envisioning their union when he stopped. A layer of thin flesh prevented him from going any further.

"What the hell am I trying to do?" he thought, struggling to fight his desires. Even if she did accept, Len couldn't bring himself to take away her innocence. In the end, he would only bring her the pain and suffering he wanted so much to prevent, if he dared to continue. Like father, like son, right?

"I'm sorry, Rin," he whispered and kissed her for the final time that night. Rin blinked. Her prince was no longer there. In the distance, she heard the large clock tower strike twelve before the tears began streaming down her cheeks.

~.~

The scent of orange soap and new bedsheets, the taste of mouth on mouth, the sound of their heartbeats synchronizing, the electric feeling of their touch, and in the center of it all, Rin. Len couldn't simply forget, he just couldn't.

It kept replaying like a broken CD, over and over again. No matter how much porn he read or how much he tried masturbating himself, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Well, to be honest, a part of Len didn't want to forget. He knew it and it made him feel even more disgusted at himself. He had been acting like the majority of males in the family. Bedding every female who crossed his path. "Len?" He looked up.

Rin stood opposite him, a slight distance between them, but he could still see that her eyes were slightly red and her lower lip wobbled as she spoke. "I'm sorry."

"F-for yesterday. It wasn't right of me to just kiss you like that. I'm sorry." This time, she bowed. Len was a little, lost for words, in a sense. Rin blamed everything on herself, shouldered the humiliation and**_ he didn't know what to do, dammit! _**

"Can we still be friends?" Rin was looking at the floor , rubbing her hands together. Her face was a light pink. God, why did she look so cute?

"I mean, I know it's a little awkward but let's just forget it, OK? Pretend it never happened." "Sure," he nodded. "Alright, it's a deal then!" She offered her hand, which Len hesitantly took. "Deal!"

"See you, Rin," he mumbled quickly and rushed off. His hands could still feel the warmth of her fingertips, his mind could see her bright smile.

Picking a room at random, Len shut the door and leaned against a wall. He was so confused and unsure. What was the right thing to do? He loved her, more than anyone else. But it was too dangerous, too risky for them to be close. Even that simple handshake, had stirred the urge within him. "What am I going to do?" "Get help, of course!"

Meiko, Luka and Miku stood in front of him, grinning widely. "How did you guys get in here?" he asked, feeling irritated. "We're on the first floor. Didn't you see other doors?" Luka pointed to some large french doors located in a corner of the room.

"So, Len, what do you need help with?" Meiko said, smirking. "We're at your service!" Miku added enthusiastically. Len sighed but decided to give in. They weren't the most normal of people but he knew he could trust them. "Give me some advice on love."

As expected, all three jumped on him, demanding names and details. He did his best, leaving out a few pieces here and there but they got the general picture.

"Let me get this straight. You're madly in love with Rin-chan and she loves you back, but you don't want to accept?" "Pretty much it. Any advice?" "Yep. First, we'll need a dress." "Huh?"

"For your self-confidence. Once you see yourself in a beautiful frock, you'll definitely be able to confess to Rin-chan!" "Luka, I'm not cross-dressing." "Come on, your mom wants the pictures..." "You know how she can be..." Everyone nodded in unison and shuddered. Evelyn Kagamine was a powerful force not to be dealt with.

"Crap, I've got an appointment with Rin-chan. See you." "My knight should be back," Luka murmured dreamily and followed Meiko.

Len looked at Miku. "Looks like it's just us. Maybe I should go too-" "No." She looked at him, pleadingly. "Can we go into the garden instead, Len-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review or just skip to the next chapter, it's up to you.<strong>


	6. C5: After That Night

**It's a little short, sorry and a filler. Please review if you want me to update faster.**

* * *

><p>"All done!" Meiko exclaimed, jotting down a few notes on her report. "It would seem you're recovering quite nicely. That's good." "When can I be discharged then?"<p>

"Hmpf," the older woman snorted, trying to hide a laugh. "What did I say? Is something wrong?" Rin wasn't used to being funny. "No, no. It's just, you make it sound like this place is a hospital. I don't know why, it felt funny." Her cheeks turned bright scarlet. "Rin-chan, you don't have to be embarrassed. You're so cute." "Really?"

"But moving on." Meiko gazed at her directly. "Do you really want to leave?"

The question startled Rin, she hadn't expected anyone to care before. She stared at her lap, silent. "I mean, if your relatives are concerned-" "Of course not."

"I don't want to leave yet," she continued. "I want to stay, if it's alright with everyone." The brunette smiled knowingly and put a hand on Rin's. "Then I don't think you have to be 'discharged', just yet. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Thank you, Meiko-san." "You don't have to call me, -san, Rin. Meiko will do." "O-OK."

""Why do you want to leave, anyway?" Rin spun the chair a little. "There's just something I'm not sure how to deal with it and-" "And by leaving, you thought your problem would be resolved," Meiko finished. "I see."

"It's probably about Len," she thought to herself while pretending to be busy with her equipment. She recalled her careless words to Rin during her first day of consciousness. _Miku was supposed to be his fiancee. _

What if Rin really did love the prince and because of what she said, she was afraid to admit it?

"Oh God," Meiko muttered, slapping her forehead. She had created a love triangle. She hadn't meant to, but she had. This was bad, this was really, really bad.

OK, if she tried to confront Rin about her feelings, that might complicate matters. But if she left things the way they were and Evelyn found out, it could get a lot worse. Meiko shuddered at the thought. Under no circumstances could Lady Kagamine even hear the names Rin and Len in a sentence. The possibilities were endless. Well, there was another way...

While Meiko was worrying about Len's mother, Rin was thinking about her prince. That night had been so, magical for her. He had wanted her, had touched her in the most intimate way possible, yet he had stopped. Why, was the question Rin kept asking herself.

Most males would have just gone ahead but he had resisted his urges and left. Maybe he was surprised at how much of a slut Rin was and had been trying to stop himself from destroying the both of them.

No wonder he had been so quick to exit her room. He was obviously disgusted with her- "I know!" Rin looked up, slight startled.

"Meiko-san?" "Sorry, Rin-chan, just thinking out loud," she apologized quickly, seeing the look on her face. " But I've thought of a place you might like, somewhere you can clear your thoughts. Care to join me?"

~.~

"What is this place?" Rin breathed in amazement. "Ever heard of a shooting range, Rin-chan?" "Yeah, but I didn't imagine it to be so..."

The structure they had entered seemed surreal, every surface polished and spotless. It was like a recording studio, only the recording room was much wider and instead of a microphone and instruments, there were targets and weapons.

"Well, this isn't exactly a shooting range. It's a training facility, for royals who feel like getting buff or entering the army. Would you like to try it out?" Rin stared at Meiko, her mouth agape.

"Yes, Rin-chan, I'm serious." She tossed the blonde a revolver. "Show me what you got." Rin smiled and nodded, entering the training area.

It felt like aeons since the last time the hired gun had held a weapon in her hands. She had missed it, she realized. The smooth metal surface against her palm,the quiet atmosphere before a kill, the rush of adrenalin that went through her as she readied herself.

There were many risks in her family's line of work but it was a challenge. To beat the odds before it was too late, it was like a game. One that couldn't be taken so lightly.

"Rin-chan, are you ready?" Meiko's voice echoed around the room. "I'll start the set-up."

The walls morphed into a more cushion-like fabric, probably to absorb the sound and the stationary targets had morphed until they looked like ordinary civilians and were moving.

"This level has a few traps rigged here and there, but they're not too dangerous. Good luck." The glass wall separating the two rooms dissolved, leaving Rin alone. The setting was a crowded city and the watch Meiko had told her to put on was describing in detail her victim.

She looked forward and grinned. This was going to be fun, a lot of fun.

~.~

"Higher, Len, higher," Miku moaned. "Can you do it a little harder too, while you're at it?" "I've never done this before, Miku. Cut me some slack." "I'll teach you if you want. Oh, I'm sweating. Why is it so hot out here?"

"You wanted to be in the gardens, away from everyone. So here we are in the most secluded spot on the grounds." "It's nice to just be with you, Len. Oh, that felt nice," she sighed. "Do it some more, do it some more. It felt really good. Come on, just press."

"Miku, I honestly don't understand." He gave a little sigh. "Why I have to give you a massage in the middle of the day, in the gardens of all places."

"Is it wrong? I'm an outdoor person, Len-kun." "We could have done this in the lounge. There's air-conditioning at least." "But, Len..." "What is it, Miku?" "Were you serious about what you said the other day? About Rin."

Len's cheeks were slightly red, due to the heat, but he was now qualified to be a tomato. "I t-think so." "Are you going to tell her?" No, sorry, he _was_ a tomato."Len?"

"Before the end of summer." He stopped massaging and leaned back, enjoying the shade. "I want to tell her before summer ends, before school starts."

"Len, you've never mentioned her before this and you've only just gotten to know her. Why are you so crazy about her all of a sudden?" "You're wrong, Miku." She turned slightly to face him and was shocked at what she saw.

The prince looked so, broken. His eyes cradled sorrow, the wounds of his beloved's burdens, his smile forced and painful. Never had Miku ever seen the love that Len held in his heart, so easily expressed by a single look.

"I love Rin, Miku. I really do and I want to tell her." "What if she rejects you? Aren't you afraid of that?" "Of course I am."

"But I want to know. Even if it hurts, I want to know. I've waited so long, so long. I need to do this."

"God, I sound like a girl, don't I?" He laughed. "I'm such an idiot, Miku. Such an idiot." "Len."

From the bottom of her heart, Miku loved him but she felt, helpless. She couldn't do anything except call his name. Miku wanted to ease his pain but only _she_ could. That girl who had suddenly shown up and ruined everything. That girl who was hurting him so much, Kagaine Rin.

But maybe Miku could do something, maybe she could still have him. If Len would love her, instead of Rin, she would never cause him grief. She would never allow him to suffer.

As the plan in her mind slowly formed, she swore to treasure Len if all succeeded. If he were to become hers forever, she would never let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS!<strong>

**For favoriting/subscribing: Kira The Dead Ninja, KaseiKurai, Ryn117, xXnuhakuXx, Kiyutsuna, Jaemi-chan1006, ElizaJean87, demitraviper, Tomboy209, KusuKusuRima, XxRed CapxX, KYVampire, Miko 2495 & Fallen to Blood**

**Comments:**

**Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude: You are so right.  
>Digital Moon Fighter: Thanks! It really mean a lot.<br>Kiyutsuna: Wow, that's so nice of you. Um, a little embarrassed but big thanks! You gave me motivation to update Labyrinth.  
>Miko2945: Arigato! That's my favorite part! <strong>

**(If I've forgotten anyone, please inform me and I'll correct it right away.)**


	7. C6:TheBestTimeForConfessionsIs, Bedtime!

**(Sorry about the title. Not enough space! ^_^;)**

**Yes, it's the ultimate miracle! Ayumi9696 finally got off her lazy ass and updated! **Now, I have a little bad news. On a dare, if there are more subscribers/favoriters instead of reviewers, I will be forced to spill the entire plot to you guys. So, REVIEW!****

**Anyway, thanks for all the moral support I received for PMR. But personally, I think I'm screwed anyway. This took awhile to update because I was busy goofing off -shot-. **

**I love Soul Eater (Read it! It gave me a lot of inspiration), that was a good manga and Fairy Tail, though I've only watched the anime so far. Oh and I've been playing Grand Fantasia. -sings- 'Otaku, otaku, I am an o-ta-KU!'**

**I also watched the Simpsons and Family Guy while writing this, as well as listened to a bunch of Kagamine songs and some anime songs. I love Eiko Shimamiya, her songs rock. Oh and if you have the time, please watch Chivalry by Rin and Len. It's a great song, good MV and I'm thinking of making a fanfic out of it.**

**I wonder if I should though? I've got about 11 stories in my brain and I do want to write them, but I'm just, so, LAZY!**

**Sorry if you had to read my rantings. Well, please enjoy the story... Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Best Time For Confession Is, Bedtime!<strong>

* * *

><p>What is love? Is it as beautiful as fairy stories make it out to be or an ugly emotion that merely corrupts? Is there only one type of love or many? Does true love exist or was that merely a made-up fantasy?<p>

Those thoughts had been roaming Hatsune Miku's mind since she first discovered her feelings for her cousin. She had naturally conjured a happy ending for the both of them, the classical prince-and-princess happily ever after.

As she matured and became more aware of the world, her fantasies matured with her. Many a time had she dreamt of the night when Len would finally make love to her, preferably as his wife. Now, she realized as she pulled him to her quarters, it would be less honorable than she had hoped. Her cousin, her sweet, naive cousin, she would make him hers.

"I don't get how girls can stand for ages in a dressing room." Miku jumped a bit, caught up in her thoughts.

"Well, practice does make perfect, Len," she laughed, half-heartedly, but he didn't seem to notice. "Oh, is that why you need to shop on the grounds, the mall and overseas?"

Her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Since when do you care?" They both laughed.

"So, what did you want to show me, Miku?" Len asked when he opened the door, unsuspecting of her true intentions. "It's over by the dresser," she replied and he obediently went to inspect it. Miku sighed.

Len looked so beautiful, his body so strong, yet slender. The tealette shivered, feeling herself hardening and proceeded with her plan.

The prince was inspecting the dresser, wondering what was so important until Miku had brought him into her room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, save her collection of various beauty products.

Were all girls this organized? he wondered. Everything was neat and orderly, nothing out of place, just like it had been in Rin's room...

He shook his head, trying to get the images out of his mind. Too caught up with his thoughts, he didn't hear the lock softly clicking nor the rustle of fabric as it met the floor.

"Len," Miku whispered huskily. "Miku, are you-" Len stopped. He had been surprised by the strange tone she was using, but what surprised him even more was the figure that stood before him.

The white sundress Miku had worn earlier that day lay around her feet, her body bare, save her bra and panties. "Please," she said, taking a step forward. "Please, Len." "M-miku-" Before he could say any more, she had leaped onto him, knocking them both down.

"Len, if it's you, I don't care." She stroked his cheek. "I love you. Take me however you want, whenever you want, I'll always be yours." "Miku, no, I-" "It's OK, Len. I want to be you-" "It's not that, Miku." He smiled, gently, but it wasn't the smile Miku wanted to see. Len's smile was full of pity.

"I'm sorry, Miku but I don't love you. I love Rin-" "SHUT UP!" the tealette screamed, pushing him away.

She stood up, close to tears and stared into his cerulean eyes, hoping for a trace of the hunger she felt, but there was none. "Why?"

"Why are you so god-damned crazy about that bitch when she's clearly done _nothing_ for you, except break your heart? All she does is hurt you and make you sad. _I'm_ here, Len, I'll give you everything, anything that you ask of me, unlike that no-good freeloader-" **_SLAP!_**

"Len..." Miku's voice trailed off as she touched her reddened cheek. "Don't go around talking about things you don't know anything about, Hatsune Miku."

He towered over her and for once, she felt fear in his prescence. "Miku, Rin was _shot _the day I found her. Meiko had to take a fucking bullet out of her shoulder. She could've died! And I couldn't do anything about it..." His voice broke slightly at the last sentence and he swallowed.

That same grief was in his eyes but Miku understood now. Only Rin could cure his despair. Miku was just making things worse by forcing her feelings onto him. Tears welled up, but she held on.

"I, I get it now, Len," Miku continued, her gaze averted from his. "You should go and tell her. Everything will work out, I believe it." "Miku-" "Seriously, get out," she giggled and pushed him out the door. "Goodnight, Len!"

She leaned against the door for a few moments before she collapsed to the floor and began to wail. She accepted the fact that her cousin's happily ever after was never going to be with her, and she truly wished for their happiness.

But that didn't mean it hurt any less.

~.~

"I'm so sorry," Len whispered as he leaned against the door. He had never felt comfortable with Miku's crying but it felt worse, knowing he was the cause of the tealette's tears. He sighed and pressed his forehead on the wooden surface. "Thank you, Miku." Although it was cowardly, he walked away, too guilty to face her.

"Finally got laid, eh boy?" "Wouldn't you know?" Len responded instantly. The man before him laughed and judging by the sound of his pig-like snorts, he was probably drunk.

"You keep sounding more and more like Evelyn every time I see you," he commented, staring Len in the eye. "But as they say, like father, like son. So how did it feel finally losing your virginity?" He laughed some more.

"You mean, how does it feel being a manwhore, dad? Great, cause unlike you, I don't go around sleeping with every slut my erection points at." Len could never hold his tongue when he was around his father, no matter how hard he tried. And in the prince's opinion, there was no actual point in trying anyway, not with his sperm donor at least.

"Manwhore, huh? Nice language your mother's been teaching you. Well, then again, she is the first slut I got pregnant-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

For a drunk, Len's father could dodge surprisingly well and hit pretty well too, as he slammed his elbow on Len's head, causing his son to tumble to the floor.

"You may be the Crown Prince and all that junk, but you're still just a brat. Don't get so cocky or I'll whip your ass into better shape next time."

"Shit," Len muttered darkly, watching his father disappear into another hallway. He rubbed his head. It had been so long since he last had a one-on-one 'talk' with his dad that Len nearly forgotten how good his reflexes were.

He sighed and stood up. Today was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life- "Oww!"

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." Len began but quickly stopped. The person he had just bumped into stared at the floor, looking slightly guilty. A surge of fear went through him, realizing who it was standing opposite him.

Without thinking, he tilted her head and gazed into Kagaine Rin's eyes. "You saw what happened, didn't you?"

~.~

Rin enjoyed her time at the training facilility. Under Meiko's guidance, her tasks resembled retrieval missions rather than assassinations, but Rin preferred it that way. The simulations were extremely realistic and she had never liked the stench of blood or gazing into the eyes of a corpse.

After a particularly tricky puzzle, several shoot-outs and the treasure turning out to be a golden toilet seat, Rin had decided to call it a day. And just as she was about to enter her room, she just had to become the unlucky eyewitness of the ugly brawl between father and son.

Kagamine Giriko, Len's father and one of the underworld's most notorious figures, according to her sources. Rin kept her ear to the ground, picking up bits of information here and there.

Giriko was a womanizer, a crook and one of Jigoku no Inu's most generous benefactors. Oh God, she had known he was a member of the royal family but who'd have thought he'd be Len's _father_, of all things?

Len, poor Len. He had unknowingly been caught up in the twisted and dark world that was part of her life. She had to leave, she had to run- "Oww!"

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." The person stopped. All of a sudden, Rin felt her chin being tilted upwards and her eyes met a familiar pair. The assassin felt her heart skip a beat as Len said quietly, "You saw what happened, didn't you?"

His eyes were dark, a storm brewing within them. Rin saw his shattered pride, his shame and she felt, guilt. She should've fled the scene, it was just, seeing the bitterness between the two made her, freeze. "I'm sorry."

Her orbs were moist, Len noticed, when she uttered her apology and it calmed the brew stirring within his heart. "No, no, I'm just overreacting," he replied quickly. "It's OK, Rin-" "Goodbye."

"Huh?" He stared at her with apparent confusion. "Y-you're leaving?"

"Yes, thank you very much for your hospitality." She bowed and turned, but Len grasped her hand before she could walk away.

"Let me go, Len," she hissed icily. "No." "Why not?" The expression Len saw on her face was cold and hard, very unlike the Rin he had known the past month, yet it seemed so, natural. "I told you to let me go, you ass."

The bright light reflected of the shiny metal dazed his vision slightly, but it was real. The young blonde that was his one and only love, was pointing a gun at him. "Rin..." he began, but words had deserted him. His grip on Rin's hand loosened, until she was finally free.

"Did you know, Ōji-sama? I'm an assassin." A cruel smile played on her lips while rubbing her wrist a little. "Yes, Len, I kill people for a living. In fact, have you heard the name Shion Kaito?" Automatically, he nodded.

"He was murdered in his apartment around a month ago, but police still haven't found..." Len's voice trailed off as his eyes widened in shock.

"The police still haven't found his killer, correct? Well, you need look no farther." Rin held up a similar gun to the one she had pressed against his forehead. "This was the gun I used to kill him. Before I left, I took out the bullet and replaced it with a .308 Winchester. The main reason why they still can't track the true weapon, or the killer for that matter."

"Kagaines are legendary for their skills as hired guns," she continued while Len stood rooted to the ground, too stunned to speak. "My mother and father were hitmen too." She let out a maniacal laugh. "I'm a killer, a murderer, Len. It's in my blood. I'm a monster-" "I don't believe that."

Rin almost shivered at the feel of his gentle hand on her cheek, but she maintained her composure. "What's so hard to believe? You saw the bullet in my shoulder-" "You're not a killer, Rin. You're not a monster."

Slowly, he lowered the firearm, his other hand still placed on her face. "The Rin I know is in love with oranges." He took a step forward. "The Rin I know drives a roadroller as she pleases, no holding back." Another step. Rin backed away, fearful. He was _smiling._

"You don't know me," she snarled. "I'm an assassin, I'm a Kagaine-" "You're Rin," Len interrupted, promptly embracing her. "And I love you."

That did it. The cold brutality Rin had been using to mask the depths of her heart melted under the prince's sincerity. She felt the hot tears from earlier roll down her cheeks. He held her tighter. Immediately, she pushed him away and screamed, " Don't touch me!"

Her efforts may have been futile, but she couldn't afford Len to get closer to her any longer. At this rate, at this rate, it was almost a certainty the dogs would target him. She clenched her weapons tighter. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"You're an idiot, Kagamine Len. Even if you do _love _me as you say, what can you do? Up against your own father, you're weak. You're no match for them, let me go-" "I've heard enough crap out of you for one night, Rin."

He pulled her back into his arms and whispered so _damn_ seductively in her ear, "I'll make you mine."

Before, Len had hesitated to take her. What he feared wasn't the consequences, what he feared was he wouldn't be able to face them. He was afraid that he'd run away and abandon Rin, that he'd destroy her. Now, a new resolve blazed in his soul.

Hadn't he vowed to give her the happiness she deserved? Regardless of who she was, what she had done, Len would give everything he had to her. Let his old wounds bleed till there was nothing left, let his heart shatter and break till it could no longer be pieced together, he loved Rin and didn't give a _fuck_ what he had to do to stay by her side.

**He would never allow her to be alone ever again.**

Rin whimpered and panted, moaned and screamed as Len mercilessly pleasured her. He nibbled and bit, licked and kissed, but he hadn't reached the true point of satisfaction.

Fumbling blindly, she found a doorknob and pulled them both in. Len actually stopped for a moment, startled. His lover quickly pushed herself against the door, slamming it shut, before he resumed his activities.

Slowly, they made their way to the bed, articles of clothing falling as they moved. Rin couldn't help thinking, rather drunkenly, how convenient she had picked a bedroom. Then again, in her condition, she didn't care if he screwed her in a toilet.

"Len, Len," she moaned in a strained voice, feeling his fingers rubbing her covered opening ever so softly. "More, I want more."

She felt his head move closer to her mound and in an instant, he had ripped her panties off with his teeth. Fighting the odds, she felt herself grow hotter and needier, she was _begging _for it.

But Len wanted to enjoy her a little more, before losing himself completely. The final garment that came between him and his beloved was the deliciously tantalizing white lace bra he had almost forgotten. It took him several seconds to undo it, but it was worth it.

The assassin gasped when she realized her breasts weren't covered and her cheeks flushed a light pink, though who knows why she felt embarrassment at that point of their activities.

Her conspirator sighed, in admiration and contentment. They were perfectly rounded, almost Luka's size, yet they didn't seem too large for Len. They were just right for Rin, and for him.

Taking a rosy nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he rubbed it gently while continuously sucking the other, receiving a medley of satisfied music-like sounds in return.

One thing Len hadn't mentioned was that the Rin he knew was also rather, competitive, even in bed it seemed. Realizing her weak state of self, Rin did something to even the scores.

Len pinched Rin's nipple slightly harder upon feeling the cool air hit his erection. It was wilder than it was previously and the assassin couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She moved her arms from his back to his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

**"Take me."**

Truthfully speaking, Len did hesitate, but if he wanted to bind them, this _was_ the best way. Hell, if she got pregnant, it gave him even more reason to tie her to him. And of course, even more reason to love her.

A chuckle escaped the prince, surprising Rin. Then, he plunged.

To lessen the pain, he had dove in all the way, so at least it couldn't get worse. But yes, it still hurt. Rin let out a half-strangled scream, tears blurring her vision. Suddenly, she felt butterfly kisses being softly planted on her face and neck. "It'll be alright, it'll be alright," she heard Len whisper soothingly. She nodded, but closed her eyes.

Knowing there was no more he could do to help, Len thrust himself at a steady pace and rocked their hips carefully, all the while whispering words of encouragement and comfort.

"I'm fine now," she managed to say after some time. She smiled up at him and he returned it. No more words were spoken but kisses were exchanged, kisses of affection, neither demanding dominance. That's when it began.

All her life, Rin had often wondered what was so great about sex until women could make a living out of it. She never actually had a chance to learn, seeing as she never had the time nor that much curiosity on the subject. At that moment, she finally learnt the truth.

"Hold me, _hold me,_" Len urged, sensing the finale was close. He pounded faster, the suspense driving him insane. Each thrust made Rin even more fazed and clouded, she was losing herself. When would it stop? she wondered, when she suddenly felt the walls of her chamber beginning to contract. She was climaxing.

"LEN!" she screamed as millions of oh-so wonderful sensations coursed through her body. She repeated his name over and over, the pleasure coursing through her entire body. Colors flashed throughout her vision, her senses seemed to be dimming as they melded together.

"I'm here, I'm here, Rin," Len replied breathlessly. He was nearing his peak as well. "I'm here-_OH SHIT_!" It seemed Len had held everything a little too long as he felt his very insides explode in a full-out blast. Everything, and I mean _everything_, flowed out in full force, claiming Rin as his own. He collapsed slightly, putting more weight on Rin, but she didn't care.

The warmth spreading inside of her, the feel of his length being pulled in deeper, they were truly one. They screeched and moaned, they screamed and groaned as they rode their climaxes, no longer conscious of the real world. Only they existed, only each other mattered. Nothing, _nothing _could ever separate them.

As the wonder of the moment began fading, Rin nearly asked for more, when she was aware she could hardly keep her eyelids open. The pleasure had taken its toll on the both of them. They were both worn out and sweaty, though she hadn't noticed how much work they had been doing at the time. Despite that, there still was one thing the assassin had to take care of.

"Hey, Len?" she half-yawned. "Y-yeah?" he answered dreamily. "I forgot to give my answer." He looked at her. "What answer, Rin?"

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "The answer to your confession. I forgot," she said before letting out a small yawn.

**"I love you too."**

Len's eyes grew large at her statement, then he smiled. He was about to respond, but Rin had fallen asleep. As he felt himself succumb to slumber, he whispered the words every maiden wants to hear from the man they love.

But the question was, he had to wonder, would Rin accept?

* * *

><p><strong>REMINDER: If you don't review, I will be forced to spill the entire plot to you guys. So, REVIEW!<br>**

**CREDITS!**

**For subscribing/favoriting: ChocoCookiePuff, DokiDokiKyuuChan, vanillasoftserve, Shiori12, Emika-The-Failure, MirrorAsphodel, MusicInJenn, LeahCookieHeart123, SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews, roxas x axel lover, KagamineLenFan, ShadedEclipse, Mikichan-ckz, Moonesque, Pandora Wynters, wisarute7, vocal-maiden, Sora Nadeshiko, YuyaYunka, KitskinMiko16, Lightning T. Storms, Hiezen Uchiha, AliyeH, yukari-desu, Miko 2495 & denillemillen228! **

**Thank you very much! *hands out Len sugar cookies***

**REVIEWS:**

**Ness Caleum: I'll be replying all your reviews at once, if you don't mind. Well, about that lemon in C4, my BF, Evilkitsune98 called it a half-baked, unfinished piece that frustrated her so I tried to write a full out one. This is my first one actually, on . Please review, cause when I try to write lemons, kitsune always says I suck at the climaxes. Sorry Len couldn't watch Rin kill. Well, he might, but that's another chapter. Wait, was that a spoiler?**

**Emika-The-Failure: Sorry, I'll be doing the same to your reviews. I love My Soul, Your Beats! and listened to it while writing this. Actually, my b-day's on the 9th of June but cool, you have the same b-day as my friend. Thanks for putting this on your Favorite Stories list, it means a lot to me and especially thanks for reviewing! Oh and happy belated birthday!**

**Miko 2945: Yeah, RINXLEN FOREVER! **

**MirrorAsphodel: Sorry for taking so long, but here it is! I hope it isn't too disappointing.**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses: Thank you very much! It's very nice of you! Update your stuff soon...**

**XxKyeru-TanadaxX: Review. Review. REVIEW! LOL XP**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: Aw, I don't think your reviews are crappy. Change your name, cause I wanna address you as -chan, but I don't know what to use in front of the honorific... But, but, it's fine if you don't want to, sorry if I upset you. Honestly, I don't think your reviews are crappy, cause they really helped motivate me! Please review some more after this. ^_^  
>(Oh and thanks for your support for my PMR, but I think I'm screwed anyway. *laughs really weirdly*...)<strong>

**MusicInJenn: Yay! Review, review review! Heeheeheee *grins evilly***

**YamiBlaze: Thank you for your sympathy. I'm still recovering.**

**KYVampire: I've updated. Where's my review?**

**yukari-desu; I hope this chapter is OK. I tried my best. Sorry, if it's bad, especially the lemon part. I'm sorry I have confidence issues. (Ask Evilkitsune98, she'll go on about it.)**

**denillemillen228: Wow, reading your review kinda made me nervous to publish cause this is my first lemon. I apologize if it's, suckish. But thanks for the compliment. I hope to complete this soon.**


	8. C7: Sweet Reminscing & New Promises

**You know, I pity anyone who has subscribed to me, cause I take such a long time to update! Anyway, gomen, to fans of _Shotashota Love!, _you might have to wait awhile. On second thought, make that whoever subscribed to my stories. It's not that I have writer's block (unfortunately, that's impossible for me. I just need one plot bunny and in less than an honor, there'll be great-grandchildren running around my head.) Sadly, I'm a procrastinater and also, once I finish the plot for a story in my head, I feel too lazy to write it down. That is the fate of all my stories.**

**Anyway, here are some Kagamine songs I want to recommend:**

**(i) Chivalry**

**(ii) Cinderella Syndrome**

**(iii) Out of Eden (no subbed videos yet, though)**

**The first two are among my favorites, the last one isn't bad. Now that that's over and done with, let's start, shall we?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sweet reminiscing &amp; new promises<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin," Len moaned softly as they shared another night together. They were on the verge of euphoria, so close to the secret paradise of true lovers.<p>

"Rin, Rin, Rin, _Rin_," he chanted over and over, her name his secret mantra, giving him the strength to pleasure the both of them. God, he hated those final moments before their climaxes, it was just so frustrating- "RIN-CHANNN!"

_**Thud!**_ Len blinked, rudely awakened by an all too familiar voice who for some reason had some fricking reason against him sleeping in on Saturdays- "Yes, Lady Evelyn?"

Immediately, he looked up to discover the goddess on the bed.

"HAVE YOU SEEN LEN-KUN?" If you're wondering, yes, Len could hear his mother's voice perfectly, even though he was 3 meters away (it's a big room). And if you're also wondering, no, this is not the full extent of her vocal chords. It truly is a miracle Len does not need reconstructive ear surgery after 16 years of being woken up by his dearest mother.

"N-no, I haven't. I just woke up myself..." Rin cast a panicked glance at the prince on the floor. "Maybe he's hiding?"

"That does sound like him." He heard her sigh. "Well, if you see him, tell him to come to the tailor's. _Now." _This was followed by the sound of irritated footsteps, though nobody knows for sure how Lady Evelyn could make footsteps of all things sound irritated.

After several long moments of silence, Rin finally smashed it with a simple, relieved sigh. The danger had passed, for now.

She stared at her, er, lover(?) and realized the storm would result in a much more horrid shitload of trouble, what with the complications of royal life, the Yakuza, etc., etc., if she just sat there gawking at him like a dumbstruck idiot.

Well, maybe she was a bit dumbstruck, but even in the most dire situations, Rin had always been _practical_. And today was certainly no different.

At lightning speed, she grabbed Len's hand, pulled him off the floor and shoved him in the bathroom."R-rin?"

"You'd better hurry, Len." Her tone was clear and sharp, a certain calm to it; the calm of one who had altogether ripped out the word 'panic' out of her personal dictionary and watched its ashes fly in the breeze."Please."

"Got it," Len replied hesitantly, and heard her walk away from the door.

Len frowned, but it wasn't at her coldness. He could almost hear the warning she was trying to tell him, it was rather obvious. She was telling him to hurry up and _run._

What happened had happened, neither of them could change that fact, nor did they really want to (at least, on Len's part). But reality demanded their time and attention like a jealous in-law, it certainly wasn't going to simplify any matters for them. So the current best course of action was probably to take a quick, cold shower and face life, even if it was in the form of the fearsome Lady Kagamine.

And that's exactly what he did. (Save the life-facing part, show the guy a little mercy, people!)

When he exited the bathroom, he noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes about his size laid out on the bed. Not only that, Len noted, the sheets had also been removed, revealing a slight bloodstained lightly imprinted on the mattress. Then, it hit him.

**They had really done it.**

He had really taken her, tainted her, _fucked _her in this very room. The person he had been so smitten with for the past decade of his life, had allowed him the privilege of being the first one to lay claim to her. As he had done for her.

Suddenly, the world seemed very surreal.

Len's brain didn't register the timespan in which he used to dress himself, so it surprised him when he found himself knocking on the door of the other bathroom, fully clothed. (Actually, it's a hot tub/sauna room, but it has a toilet and sink, so I guess it can be considerd a bathroom, if not a miniature spa. Meh, rich people...)

He recognized the familiar noise that splashing water makes as it meets the solid, hard floor in a not quite amicable meeting, before Rin said, "Y-yes?"

"Rin, I'm going now," he began, carefully arranging the words the way one might arrange fragile chinaware with limited storage space; he didn't want anything broken. "A-after the tailoring session, do you mind if I wanted us to meet up?"

"No," she answered softly, hardly daring to breathe."It's fine with me."

"So I'll see you later, then?"

"Guess so."

"Oh, and Rin?" Len said, stopping himself in midstep. "Thanks for the clothes."

~.~

When she didn't reply, Rin's keen hearing picked up the distinct sounds of a small sigh, footsteps, and finally, silence. Giving a sigh herself, she plunged herself once more into the wonderful warmth of the jacuzzi, trying to hide the hot blush that was creeping across her cheeks.

Those four words, those four simple words of thanks had made her feel so, different. "Thanks for the clothes,"; why did that remind her of a married couple?

Easy, cause she wanted them to be just that.

She wanted him to tie her so tightly to him, to bind her so closely, she could not escape. Not tht she would ever want to. Her experirence from last night still sent shivers up her spine, as well as a strange sensation through her lower parts.

That midnight kiss they had shared so long ago was nothing compared to last night. The Len then was_ nothing_ compared to who he had been last night.

Gentle, yet sensual; passionate, yet kind. She remembered his soft touches, his lustful kisses, his sweet words ringing in her ears. The thought of him filling her, making her so whole, ah, _there_ was that damn sensation again!

She was his, without a doubt, yet their relationship seemed extremely delicate; a thin red string that snapped if you pulled it too hard. Awkwardness hung in the air as they had spoken, in their silence.

For Rin, she was embarassed, due to never having experienced such strong love before. She had never felt important to anyone, never felt wanted or needed the way Len had wanted _and _needed her.

But a little part of her wondered.

The mind cannot help sometimes what it allows to enter. The thoughts in Rin's mind pained and poisoned their host, suggestions nudging gently in the direction of Len's true feelings being, untrue.

She knew he cared for her, desired her, but what if all this hadn't been love? She had told Len her orphan status, and the fact she worked to support herself, she even told him about her crappy line of work! What if it had been pity that caused Kagamine Len to grip her hand as she was about to leave? Not love, not lust, just sheer pity of a desperate , lonely girl who had to kill for her next meal?

There was plenty of concrete evidence against this statement, ladies and gentlemen of the court, but Rin couldn't help herself. She was, in all respects, human.

She had been forced to grow up and learn the filthy darkness that the world so widely contained. She had seen more drama, more suspense, more _romance, _for crying out loud, than an 80 year old soap opera addict. The world wasn't all sunshine and butterflies; hearts were broken, lives were torn apart, people died, everyday.

Her skills were her only means of survival, her only worth to anyone actually, so to have someone love you the way Len loved her didn't seem very, logical to Rin. She was a liability, a danger to him, but he had pulled her so deeply in, exposed so much of himself to her, that Rin decided to hope.

She would hope for his love, no matter how much the truth would scar her, and also, she would love. The wish she made in the infirmary was repeated once more:

**_"Please don't take Len away."_**

~.~

"Len, there you are!" Miku called out, running to meet him. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Miku," Len said, trying to stifle a yawn. "Where's my mother?"

"Over there, ranting at Meiko. I've never actually seen Meiko scared before, but she's kinda cowering at Auntie." They both laughed.

Last night's events were not mentioned, so the both of them kept it that way. Although, if you looked close, Miku seemed to distance herself just a little from Len. True, she had made her peace (and spent an Olympic-sized swimming pool of tears doing so), but she couldn't quite face him yet. Such things, as cliche as this might sound, took time.

"KAGAMINE LENNNN!" There she appeared, the great fiery mistress of the estate, Lady Evelyn! (Clap, people, or we all die. And I've got stories to do, so you'll be disappointing quite a few readers.)

You can imagine that 15 seconds after his mother screeched his name, Len saw what his kind of hell would look like. I can't spill much for fear of my life and such, but let me tell you this extremely notable fact: _there was a lot of lingerie involved._

All the while, everyone merely stood at the sidelines and watched, for no one, _no one_ dared cross Lady Evelyn's path without something guranteeing their safety. Especially when she was prticualrly upset or exasperated.

"What happened?" a familiar voice susurrated behind Miku. A familiar voice that instantly froze her insides and turned her legs to jelly; a familiar voice that made her palms feel clammy and her breathing shallow. The voice of-

"Hatsune Mikuo, where have you been?" Meiko exclaimed, breaking Miku's train of thought.

"I had some work upstate, but I'm here for the Gala," he replied, his voice sounding jovial. "Is Gackpo back?"

"Yep, and so is Luka- Hey, Miku, aren't you going to say hi to your big brother?"

"Miku?" It was Luka, concern clear on her face, as terror was on the tealette's. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I guess I drifted off," Miku giggled, swallowing her fear. Inhaling deeply, she spun around and smiled at her brother. "Welcome back, Onii-san."

"It's nice to be back," he said, nearing her. "If you'll excuse us, Luka, Meiko, there's something I'd like to discuss with my sister."

Miku didn't register neither Luka nor Meiko's replies as she walked away, her brother holding her hand rather firmly. In her dazed state of shock, a little bit of sadness welled up deep inside her at the nostalgia; Mikuo used to lead her in this manner when they were children. But those old memories of past innocence were long gone, that was something she knew well.

"How are you?" he asked, letting go of her hand and turning around to face her, but Miku concentrated on her shoes instead.

"I'm fine, Onii-san. How was your trip?"

"Full of shit, but no pain, no gain, eh? Miku, you remeber our promise, don't you?"

She quicly raised her head to look at him. There was a glint of satisfaction in his eyes at her reaction, but she ignored it. "Of course I do, Onii-san."

"Good, Miku. Now, don't worry. As long as you follow my instructions, I can assure you that Len's life will be guranteed." He took out a cigarette. "Besides, Gackpo loves him, so I doubt he'll allow any harm to come to his little ass of an otouto."

"Yes, Onii-san," she nodded. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Just recently, sorry if it upsets you." He exhaled, the puff of smoke reminding Miku of frost breath. "Dell got me hoooked on ths crap, but trust me, the guy's a lot worse."

"Dell?"

"The new pack leader, apparently. I'll introduce him to you at the Gala."

"I see..." Both didn't say anything for awhile, allowing the silence to stretch. It didn't feel awkward for the Hatsunes; as children, they had been taught the strictest of etiquette and had been sheltered to the extent that they had actually been homeschooled, uncommon among the royals. Their parents refrained them from speaking too much in public, until even when Miku and Mikuo were alone together, they still preferred silence to chatter.

"By the way, Miku," her brother spoke, interrupting her reminiscing. "Do you know a bitch by the name of Kagaine Rin?"

~.~

"Your birth ring?" Lady Evelyn echoed, finally calm. "You want your _birth ring_?"

"Yes, can I have it?" Len asked, attempting the puppy dog trick, and succeeding epically. "Please?"

"Len, you know you're suppposed to wait until you're 17 for it. And you can't just give it away to _anyone_."

"I know, mother. That's why you'd know I'd only ask if I was serious."

Len's mother sighed. She had just finished forcing her son into every single outfit she wanted him to try and more. All that rage had completely drained her and she was exhausted, unheard of for Lady Evelyn. Still, Len's request for his birth ring could not, under any circumstances, be taken lightly.

A birth ring was a tradition in the royal family, a quite ancient one by any standards. When a child was born, the parents would craft a ring to celebrate. This ring was embedded with the child's birthstone and the inner part of the band was inscribed with the child's name and birthdate.

Len's ring was slightly different; being the Crown Prince, his ring had the royal embelm on the outer band, as well as two small pearls on each side of his birthstone. It was customary to add the current King's birthstone to the ring after one had been announced as the future ruler.

The age of adulthood for the kingdom was 17, therefore the ring could only be claimed by its owner at that age. You see, The ring was a symbol of dignity and honor; it couldn't be presented simply. And it held especially high regard in Len's case.

The prince had been told this many, many times; by his tutors, his parents, even the King himself had reminded Len of the ring's value for, not only the pride of the monarchy, but the entire kingdom as well. In fact, the ring was nearly as synonym to the citizens of the ruling class's power as the royal crown was.

And since she knew Len knew these facts, there was only one reason he would actually dare ask for it.

"Len, are you-"

"Mom, just trust me." he interrupted, meeting her gaze. His eyes showed no hint of humor; he was truly serious. "It's something I have to do."

"Alright then." She reached into her large handbag and pulled out a small velvet box, which she handed to him.

"Thanks, mom," he said, pocketing it. "I'll be going now."

"Len!" his mother called out, as he was about to step out.

"Yes?" He turned and saw, to his shock, a look that was so serious and mournful, it seemed to be whispering to him to apologize.

"Please don't let that child suffer anymore; she has gone through more pains than most could bear. She deserves, happiness."

Len's eyes widened, but he nodded. Lady Evelyn smiled knowingly, and a message was passed from mother to son:

**All will be revealed soon.**

~.~

Rin couldn't help thinking how slow the _damn, fricking_ elevator was moving as she descended. Today, she felt as if she had been put on autopilot, time passing in a blur. When she had receeived his text, immediately time decided to slow down a bit and stretch every agonizing minute it owned.

They were at long last, going to sit down and_ talk_. Every single scenario passed through her mind, mostly ugly fights and break-ups, but that was a good thing. Being a pessimist meant that Rin could probably imagine the worst situation possible and most likely, it wouldn't be so bad. Then again, I'm an optomist, what do I know?

She saw him through the clear elevator doors, sitting on 'Bernie' (the couch's new nickname), clasping his hands together while staring at the floor. He looked like he was grieving.

When the doors went 'ting', his head snapped up and he stood up.

"Sorry I took so long," Rin apologized, her eyes unwilling to meet his.

"Not at all. Um, do you want to sit?"

"OK." She followed him intot the studio, where he settled himself back on Bernie and she plopped herself on a swivel chair.

"Last night..." Len began, but words faltered him. He tried again. "Last night-"

"Was wonderful," Rin cut in, feeling a warm blush rising. "I, have no regrets and I..." She swallowed; she had to do this. "I do love you, Kagamine Len. There's no need to feel any guilt about what happened."

"Even if it was your first time?"

His voice sounded so soft and mournful that Rin looked up. The expression was beautifully painful, the sorrow the assassin had carried all her life seemed to be reflected in his smile, his eyes, his voice. He looked so gentle and inviting, she felt like running into his arms and bursting into tears.

"Yes," she managed to uttter, trying not to cry. "Especially since it was my first time. I've, I've been in love with you since middle school, actually. That's why I always try to get the same grades as you; so that you'd notice me."

She allowed their gazes to meet, and smiled. "I never thought that a prince would fall in love with an assassin. That's why, I'm glad. It might sound slutty, but I'm really happy that my first night was with you."

Len appeared to be a little taken aback and looked away, a bright red spreading through his cheeks. "It was my first time too."

His voice was so soft that Rin thought she had misheard him, but seeing how red he was, she knew it was true. "Why me?" she said quietly, staring straight at him.

"Well, I've l-loved you for a long time too, Rin. Ever since elementary school, when we were 7." He laughed to himself. "I guess you could call it love at first sight, because since the day I first laid eyes on you, I couldn't look at anyone else after that."

"I didn't think that you'd ever give me the time of day," Len continued, unable to stop himself. "So I used to watch you from a distance, well, maybe stalking is closer to the truth."

"That's how you knew that orange is my favorite fllavor!"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Sometimes, when you stopped at a store and stared at the window display, I wanted to buy you whatever it was you wanted. I nearly did, several times."

Suddenly, Rin laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused, but he couldn't help smiling a little.

"That's how I fell in love with you," she breathed, cheerful at the memory. "That day when you were announced as the new Crown Prince, in our first year of middle school. The moment you walked on the stage, I thought, 'Here's another rich brat.' But after school, I saw you staring at a shop window and saying, 'What a cute plushie.' It made me think that you weren't so bad and kind of, adorable."

A brighter red painted Len's face, but then he realized something. "You bought that plushie, right?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "And I've kept it ever since."

"Really?" He looked at her, feeling strangely happy and dumbfounded, but he could see that, without a doubt, their feelings were mutual. It was time to make his move.

"Ne, Rin?"

"What is it?" she answered and realized Len was now standing in front of her, his right hand in his pocket. He swallowed before, to her astonishment, he went down on one knee and took out a small velvet box. _The _small velvet box. In a soft voice, barely more than a whisper, he said:

**"Kagaine Rin, will you marry me?"**

"Len..." Rin's voice trailed off, the emotion from before rushing to her. She quickly stood up and looked at him, her orbs moist. "Of course I will, you idiot!" she declared, flinging her arms around him.

A part of his mind wondered whether Len was dreaming or not, but all the same, he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing it for luck. They stared into each other's eyes intently before their lips finally met.

All the while they kissed, Len grasped Rin's hand tightly, never wanting to let go; the ring sparkling like a new sunrise, or to be more precise:

**A new promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS!:<strong>

**For favoriting/subscribing: Hikio Kagamine, Dakota51, **C860F50262485F32EC426F6B55**, Ms Amber, Naty17, Chibirini1, Leeleesempai, ShinyFlagon, yuukivampirefan, Evilkitsune98, LynnelL & SoulxMaka21! I love you all!**

**(To yukari-chan: you've subscribed to this story three times already; I appreciate the gesture.)**

**REVIEWS! (Yay, I don't have to spill the plot! Let's aim for 50!):**

**Miko 2495: Hope you enjoyed this one! (You're welcome; I'm grateful for everyone who helps to support this story.)**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: Haven't heard that song in _forever. _Yes, honey, they, are, in, LOVE!**

**yukari-desu: You're right, Len's dad is going to die (spoiler!) but Rin won't be killing him; she'll be killing someone else. Wow, I can't believe someone thinks my stuff is awesome, but kitsune herself did say she likes my writing so I guess it's true. No, no, I don't mind; make the reviews as long as you like, I love reading long reviews! I'll try to update ASAP.**

** Rina Aria: Sorry if you wet yourself reading this, but I feel a little pleased *shot* Please review some more!**

**LynnelL: You're welcome. Now, give me my review!**

**XxKyeru-TanadaxX: Too lazy to reply so I'm just going to say: _REVIEW, DAMMIT! _Please and thank you. ^_^  
><strong>

**Tomboy209: Thanks! Yeah, I was reading the manga while making the last chapter and I couldn't think of another name. LOL XP**

**Naty17: In the last chapter, he did, but she was asleep. What do you think of his proposal, now she's awake? Thanks, I'm not a huge fan of the assassin stuff myself (had to do a _lot_ of research on that subject), but I wanted to make the story more, original. And yay, more people are favoriting my stuff!**

**Leeleesempai: Omgomgomg, thank you _so _much for this really sweet review! I'm glad you like my writing, it helps boost my self-esteem when people do. *hugs back* Here's a chibi Len for reviewing twice!**

**ShinyFlagon: Lady, I'm not even halfway done yet and you want a _SEQUEL? _*shrugs* Meh, I'll think about it.**

**yuukivampirefan: Done and done. Where's my review?**

**SoulxMaka21: *blush* *blush* That's very kind of you. Um, I hope you liked this update.  
><strong>


	9. C8: The Disappearance Of,

**ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry ImsorryIMSORRY! This year was the worst year I've ever had, even my birthday sucked. Don't worry, I'm all better now and I might be publishing a book soon! Well, in 2014. Maybe. Please buy it when comes out, _please..._ *puppy-dog eyes***

**Also, I'll do my best to finish this fic by this year, so that I won't leave you all hanging in suspense. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, whatever. You still don't own Vocaloid.**

**Ayumi9696: *beats the crap out of Disclaimer* Enjoy and review, people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Disappearance Of...<strong>

**"KYAAAAAAAA!" **echoed Kagamine Evelyn's voice throughout the estate; causing every single pane of glass in the palace to crack, every single animal in the area to defecate at the exact same moment and several nearby civillians to become temporarily deaf.

"The Gala will be postponed for how long?!" Witnesses swore flames curled out from the tips of her fingers and hot sparks danced in her eyes, as she spat out the sentence. As a result, no one dared to answer.

Luckily, to interrupt her rage, a pair of lovers came floundering in. Unconsciously, the entire room simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief, while Lady Evelyn eyed the young couple.

"Len-kun, Rin-chan." A shiver went down Rin's spine at the way the lady pronounced her name, and she gripped Len's sleeve, holding her breath. "Please see me afterwards in my study."

She turned to the crowd. "What are all of you doing, just standing there?! Just because you have extra time to prepare doesn't mean you have the right to slack off! Get to work!"

The effect was instantaneous; the mob whirred into life, scampering to finish their various chores. Tailors snipped and sewed, decorators and florists twirled with ribbons and roses as they created a spectacle worthy of the royal family, even royals were willing to do work in the rush of it all.

"Why do you think she wants to see us?" Len looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Hopefully, not to make us part of the main course," he joked.

Rin smiled, leaning into his embrace. She lifted her hand to gaze at the ring on her finger, but before she could say a word, he had put the ring to his lips.

"Len..."

He cracked an eyelid open. "You can't take your 'yes' back, Rin. I'm holding you to your word-"

"Till death do us part?"

"For eternity. Life's too short for this kind of love." He pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting in the sweet indulgence that fiery passion followed. She shuddered at his light caresses on her gentle curves, his fingers touching and retreating like a game of cat-and-mouse?

They'd only been together for one night, yet he pleasured her so easily as if he'd known her body for years. Lust played at the edge of their minds, tempting them to the wondrous madness of their love-

"Hey, I found somebody making out over here!" On reflex, they broke apart, a thin silver of saliva connecting them. Len twirled it around his finger and broke it; then gently licked it off, causing Rin's cheeks to flush.

He smiled at the intruder of their intimacy. "Hello, Mikuo."

The teal-haired boy in front of him sneered. "Hentai much, cousin? I didn't know you were that kind of man."

"I didn't know you took an interest. When did you get here?"

"Everybody's asking me that." He sighed irritably. "Isn't it fricking obvious I _just _got back?"

"No need to bite Len's head off," someone interjected from behind him. "You'll never become a fine adult-"

"Like you?" the tealette finished. "Thanks, but no thanks, Gackpo."

Gackpo shrugged. "Suit yourself. Continue being ridiculous, impulsive and bumbling-"

"Hey!"

"How nice to see you, Len," he said, ignoring Mikuo. "And who is this captivating young lady?"

"My fiancée, Nii-chan, Kagaine Rin."

He raised his eyebrows momentarily, as if to say '_Fiancee?',_ before his face settled into a pleasant smile.

"Rin-chan, is it?" He offered his hand, which she took. "I'm Kamui Gackpo, Len's great-uncle and the king's, half-brother."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She put on a polite mask; the hesitation in his words had raised Rin's guard. A hint of bitterness lay within him, perhaps an old resentment?

She took him in, studying him with subtle looks. Gackpo didn't seem to be threatening in any way. He was a man of average height and build for his age, which she assumed was somewhere around 20, his only striking feature the natural violet of his eyes and hair.

Maybe he didn't seem threatening now, but it was best to be wary, just in case.

"Kagaine's an interesting surname, Rin-san." It was Mikuo who had spoken, mirroring Gackpo in action.

She shrugged. "I don't seem to have many blood-relatives."

"I see." He shook her hand a bit rougher than she would've liked. _"Hatsune_ Mikuo. As you can guess, I'm Miku's big brother."

"Miku never mentioned she had a brother." Well, Rin and Miku weren't exactly close, but Mikuo didn't need to know _that._

"Really?" He didn't seem particularly bothered. "Maybe the topic never came up."

"I suppose-"

"Gackpo-kun!" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around the violette's waist, the owner's long, pink hair visible from behind him.

"Luka, my goddess, your voice is as melodic as ever; please, say my name again!"

"Oh Gackpo, my sensual lover, my nights have been cold and lonesome without you!"

"Let me warm you then, dearest!" He spun around in her arms and cupped her face in his hands, leaning in for a kiss.

By now, the assassin was already used to the various quirks of her beloved's family, but she never imagined Luka, the serious and sweet best friend of Meiko, could be so, theatrical.

"She's only like this when _he's _around," commented the person beside her, almost as if she had read Rin's mind. Meiko rolled her eyes while the newly reunited lovers continued complimenting each other with less, care for the people within earshot.

Parts of their conversation were making the blonde blush.

The brunette chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Ne, Luka," she called to the pinkette. "We'd better get going before Evelyn decides to use our heads as decorations for the Gala."

"I nearly forgot. Come, my seductive prince, Evelyn's calling."

They waltzed off, hands intertwined. Rin gave Meiko a grateful look, before the palace doctor turned to join the blissful couple.

"You'd never catch me going all googly-eyed for a woman," Mikuo broke the silence, glancing at the Kagaine.

"You've never fallen in love," Len retorted, his tone icy. It was clear they didn't get along.

He scoffed. "I'd become a perverted moron like you if I did. Ja ne." He skulked off, hands in his pockets.

"Ass," the prince murmured once the elder Hatsune was a good distance away from them.

"He doesn't seem so bad."

"You haven't heard his childhood yet."

"I haven't heard yours either. Didn't you say you've been stalking me since we were six?"

"No, I started in middle school, around the time you fell for me."

She grinned. "There are still a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Tell me more then." He swept her into his embrace. "I want to know _everything._"

They laughed, and she kissed him. She wanted to know everything too; past, present and future, she wanted all that with him.

~.~

It wasn't often that Rin was scared or nervous, but his mother was something else entirely. Her small hand was cold in his.

"It'll be fine, Rin, it'll be fine," he reassured her unsuccessfully. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded uncertain. Then again, despite being Lady Evelyn's only son, Len himself wasn't sure whether his own safety was guaranteed.

None the less, he was obliged to _try, _for Rin's sake. "I'm sure Mom-"

"Len, please shut up," she muttered sharply, and who could blame her? They had reached the study. Inhaling deeply, he rapped three short knocks on the thick oak door.

"Come in," he heard from inside the room. Squeezing Rin's hand, he turned the knob.

And was greeted with a shower of streamers.

"Congratulations!" his mother squealed, snatching his lover and squeezing her in a tight bear-hug before he could blink."Rin-chan, you'll make a beautiful bride for my little baby-"

"Mom," her 'little baby' cut in. "How do you know about-"

"Your engagement? This alone is rather obvious, sweetie." She raised her to-be daughter-in-law's ring finger. "Also, Gackpo told me. You didn't inform anyone else about your fiancée besides them, right?"

"If by them, you mean Nii-chan, Luka, Meiko and the teal-haired brat, then yes, no one else knows."

"Good? I've asked the three of them to keep quiet about this for now, and Mikuo-kun isn't the type to gossip thankfully. You shouldn't be so rude to him, Len, he's older than you."

"Only by 18 months."

"I thought I taught you better than that." She shook her head. "Never mind, there's another matter I wanted to discuss with you."

Her tone had become serious. Len straightened up; maybe he was about to be told the meaning about his mother's strange look earlier Although one would mistake her for an airhead on the surface, he knew she wielded more power and influence than she let on.

Before they left the studio, Rin had told him about a certain Yakuza group who were hunting her, the Jigoku no Inu. Did his mother know something that both of them did not; hopefully something that could protect Rin-

"No sex!" Those two words broke his train of thought, at the same time crushing all faith he had ever possessed in both his mother's abilities and her common sense.

"Eh?"

"Rumors regarding the Crown Prince are dangerous around this time," she explained, twiddling a lock of Rin's hair between her fingers. "A lover more so. A fiancée, practically unthinkable."

"I forgot, during the Gala is when the power struggles start."

Len frowned at the Kagaine's statement. "What do you mean by power struggles?"

"Rin-chan should naturally be well-informed, given who she is." She bobbed her head approvingly. "Len, you've been told the virtues that a king must have as the country's leader and ruler. To love your people more than yourself, to put the priorities of the nation before your own, etc, etc, correct?"

Nodding, he noticed her features had become serious, more focused and sharp. Her expression felt unfamiliar, as if she had transformed into a completely different person. Perhaps it was true.

"Another, talent you need as king is the ability to control the underground. In other words, it doesn't matter who becomes King among the Yakuza, you will always be the one on top. And in a world where power and bloodshed are bound together, nothing is ever consistent."

"It's true," Rin confirmed, looking grim as she said so. "Bosses change so quickly; one day you've just heard news of his election, the next he's lying on the street with a knife in his heart."

"Assassins are close to neutral, though a single slip-up with any of the cliental could lead to anything, from a gruesome death to an all-out war."

"So the underworld gets worse during the Gala?" No, it didn't make much sense to Len how a ball of all things had anything to do with the going-ons of gangs.

"Not exactly." The older woman released her from her hold. "Did you know security around black market areas and certain territories drop during the Gala's preparation?"

"I know less guards are assigned, but I didn't check the specifics."

"In the current underworld, the King holds the highest power. He allows us to do our business, helps cover a few incidents here and there. A large number of guards serving under the royal family were previously involved directly with the Yakuza. They keep the peace. However, when summer comes-"

"All hell breaks loose," he finished, eyes widening in shocked realization.

"Exactly. Without anyone to rein them in, it's the perfect time for the strongest gangs to determine their leader. For how long of course, is undecided. The gunshots can go on for up to a straight week-" She flinched, just the slightest bit, at the memory. "Boss gangs also change a lot during this period."

"As the Crown Prince, you have more influence than you can believe, Len," Lady Kagamine continued. "Naturally, people will want some of that power for themselves. Marriage partners are the best way to secure such a bond. In a time of chaos like this one, bringing forward a girl and announcing you're engaged is the most idiotic move imaginable. They'll target your fiancée first, then eliminate you."

"A regent who introduces their lover when the underworld is in such a mess is considered to be disrespecting, even mocking the power wielded by the Yakuza," the blonde agreed. "A mere rumor could set off a spark too."

He leaned back, digesting the information, his introduction to the darker side of the royals. After this, he wouldn't leave the room as the same naïve prince he'd been when he stepped in. Surprisingly, he felt neither despair or worry for this burden; what stirred within him instead was a burning desire to protect Rin. He'd promised, hadn't he, to never let her suffer alone, to bleed alone, to always stay by her side. As the heir to the crown, there was no point in succeeding his grandfather if he couldn't keep that one promise.

"Len?" He gazed at her, the girl who had unknowingly claimed his heart so many years ago. In a flash, his arms were around her, holding her close.

"Mother, I think I understand." He kissed the top of Rin's head. "Whatever it is I have to do, I'll definitely protect my fiancée with my own strength."

"You've grown up so quickly, my little Len. Unfortunately, I'll have to ask you to hide your birth ring for now, and stop seeing each other for awhile, but-" She neared them, putting a hand on his cheek. "Truly, I wish the best of you happiness."

Then she hugged them.

The three of them stayed that way for minutes, or moments maybe, relishing the warmth of their family tie, their love for each other; no one willing to let go.

Maybe it was a premonition, of what was to come:

**Their separation.**

~.~

Sometimes, life gives you absolute, pure and utter shit. Other times, it gives you so many rainbow-and-unicorn type of moments you feel your world beginning to glow.

The latter was how Kagaine Rin felt at the moment.

True, she was usually pessimistic when it came to her outlook on life. She didn't believe in happy endings and happily ever afters, didn't trust any happiness that came her way. Yet here she was, daydreaming about wearing a white gown and veil, with a certain birth ring on her finger.

_Snap out of it!_ she scolded herself, slapping her cheeks. It was a dangerous time they were all going through, she had to watch herself better!

Still, going to see Len made her want to skip and smile. Close to a week had passed since they last saw each other, talked to each other. The chance to be alone with him, even for a couple of hours, was not a chance she was planning to miss.

Lady Evelyn had arranged for them to meet in her study, provided with refreshments. Rin now stood outside that very study, knowing _he_ was on the other side. She smoothed out the non-existant creases in her outfit, ran her fingers through her flawless hair, the sound of her thrumming, uneven heart loud in her ears.

Len might be able to hear it at the rate it was pumping, but she chose not to worry about it. Her need to see him ached in her chest, overruling all else-

"You fucking PROPOSED to her?!" The shout caused her to stumble back and trip, landing on her bottom a little too hard.

However her mind didn't register the pain, as she realized she recognized the voice, the person who had shouted. _Kagamine Giriko._

"Since when the fuck do you care?" she heard Len yell back.

"I'm your god-damned _father_, damn it! And with the Kagaine brat of all people; don't you know just what kind of bitch she is-"

The last syllable was drowned out by the echo of something shattering. "Don't you dare insult Rin, you fucking bastard! You don't know the first thing about her-"

To this, his father laughed. "Says you, brat. In this world, the Kagamines know that wretched bloodline better than anyone else. How do you think we managed to wipe them out?"

Rin felt her blood run cold. Her senses deserted her; she heard nothing, saw nothing anymore, while her feet carried her away from the ugliness that threatened to consume her.

Images of her parents blinked in and out of her mind; her mother's body bloody and lifeless on the ground, her father putting on a brave smile as the flames consumed him.

From far away, someone screamed a wordless, sorrowful shriek. As the tortured screaming continued, her throat started to feel sore.

_It's coming from me, _she realized, clutching her throat. The screeching stopped, replaced with choked, quiet sobs as her cheeks became wet with the stream of endless tears she hadn't noticed she was holding back.

She couldn't stay here, not in the condition she was in. Unstable, falling to pieces, she'd endanger them all if she didn't leave.

A quick trip home wouldn't hurt, she decided. It would give her somentime to calm herself, and come to terms with this new revelation. Len would probably be muddled as well; a little more time apart should do them some good.

In a matter of minutes, she packed the few things she'd be bringing back, her weapons mostly. A note was hastily scribbled, tied around the birth ring which she left under her pillow. He would find it, and hopefully understand why she needed to go.

With the quick stealth she took pride in, she escaped the palace undetected, making her way to a side gate in the gardens. As she approached her exit, she took one last look at the building.

For the past weeks, it had become a place of many memories, memories that she'd treasure for the rest of her life- no, for eternity. And from the bottom of her heart, she'd like to call it home and make it a part of her life, with Len.

But for now, she couldn't be here. She sighed, turning to the gate-

Suddenly, she felt strong arms grab her. Before she could react, her assilant had touched a pressure point, paralyzing her entire body. She was held up like a limp doll hanging from a toyshop display.

"Hello, Rin-chan." Her heart almost skipped a beat as her cerulean eyes met a blood-red pair she knew all too well. Smoke came out of Dell's mouth and nose as he exhaled. "Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>I took the title from a popular Vocaloid song. Hope you liked this chapter, and I apologize for not using anyone's current username; I forgot to check! XP<strong>

**CREDITS!**

**For favoriting/following/subscribing (or whatever else fanfic has invented. Yeah, I've been away for awhile): denillemillen228, Ellsweetella, yukari-desu, Blade of Hellfire, DokiDokiKyuuChan, Rilliane l'Austriche, Juzinha89, TwIsTeD ChArAcTeR, MewMewApple101, KrystalHana(Hey, senpai!), AnimeRomantic4Ever, PreciousAll, 67Rosary-Bead42, TsukimisouHoshibi, random chick 8D, Sirdimsum, Elizabeth Beilschmidt, casfiranoir (Hi, Kitsune), BananaLen, misakomae96, GabriellaBrigantRedfern, lunaofthebloodysand, Cleomekitty, Kagamine Tokyo & AniME4Eva3!**

**REVIEWS! (THANK YOU SO MUCH!.)**

**LynnelL: Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai for taking so long. _ Hopefully this chapter's OK. Actually, Mikuo and Miku aren't the same age in this story. Mikuo is older by a year. And gomenasai again, I might have to disturb them for the sake of the plot. Spoiler LOL XP**

**denillemillen228: Yeah, it's been a year, but I'll do my best to update faster and give you a wonderful story.**

**Chikanpo: Cool, you're a subber. Could you please send me the download links? You know, I think Out of Eden is a great song that needs an MV. Pity it isn't as well known as RomeoxCinderella, Servant Of Evil, Adolescence, etc, etc. Also, can I ask what software you use to sub?**

**I'll work hard to update this fic ASAP; sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter, and review, please?**

**Tomboy209: Ah, everyone's been suspecting Mikuo of something. Well, all will be revealed soon!**

**Ellsweetella: Gomen, I took so long to update *shot* I'm a procrastinating idiot, without a doubt. You know, I love the response I'm getting regarding Mikuo. It distracts the audience from the real trick I have up my sleeve! **

**yukari-desu: In truth, they'll be turning 17 by the end of the year. In other words they're 16 and a half in the story. Don't worry, Lady Evelyn's going to be fine, but I'll be killing off quite a few characters. Can you guess who?**

**yuukivampirefan: Did I make it in time? Have the evil pink gummy bears eaten you? Has Rin been eaten by the annoying orange? Waaa, I'm really, really sorry I took so damn long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as compensation.**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: Yes, they did; _yes, they, did_! LOL XP **

**Rilliane l'Austriche: For some reason, it's not often I meet a boy otaku. Sorry for the year-long delay. I'm back in action and prepare for a whole lot of surprises. *grins evilly***

**Juzinha98: First off, I _LOVE _long reviews, and if you do it for every single chapter, I'd be even happier! Reviews are like sunshine for me when I'm writing. So review lots more!**

**Second, _seriously_, that was one of the best lemons you've ever read?! My BFF, Kitsune rated it 2/10, and that's pretty high since I am a virgin. Glad you liked it anyway. No, Rin's not going to get pregnant, yet. And I want to finish this fic soon so that I can design the wedding!**

**Last but not least, I bow in apology for updating this so late. I hope you liked reading this chapter.**

**AnimeRomantic4Ever: Honestly, is my writing that good? Well, thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it! Don't worry, I'll be launching more stories soon, so please look forward to that. _**

**67Rosary-Bead42: I'm aiming for 70 reviews (hopefully!) I'm really grateful for everyone who took the time to read this and enjoy it. Please review some more!**

**ShadowsofSerenity: Take your time reading this one. I'll be trying to update by the end of this week, to make up for not updating in so long.**

**AliasStars: One of my favorite past-times is reading reviews so keep them coming. I'm happy you like the story so far, we're reaching the climax soon! ,**

**4nn4: Make an account! You guessed correctly, something will be happening at the Gala. The question is, _what_?**


	10. C9: Mikuo's Temper

**Cool, I updated. As a reward, gimme nice long reviews please! And maybe I'll fire Disclaimer-**

**Disclaimer: Hold it, if I don't tell thenworld you own Vocaloid, you're gonna get sued.**

**Ayumi9696: Fine. But you've already said it, so you can back to the hospital now. *waves Disclaimer off***

**I'm nice, aren't I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Mikuo's temper<strong>

"You're _not _going to kill him?" Mikuo inhaled sharply, trying to hold his temper in.

The man opposite him beamed pleasantly. "There isn't much reason to, Mikuo-kun. He's not a threat in any way."

"Bullshit!" He slammed his fist on the table. "You're just saying that because he's your fucking Otouto!"

Gackpo laughed. "You shouldn't show your desires so easily, Mikuo-kun. It could get you killed."

A cruelty shone in his eyes, swiftly putting an end to the Hatsune's rage. He huffed and sat down, lighting another cigarette as he did so.

"Don't forget, he is precious to Rin-chan," the older royal continued. "Having an assassin with her skill would be particularly useful, and my, Otouto would make good leverage."

He blew a puff of smoke in his direction. "You have no heart."

"Neither do you."

"Don't remind me," he muttered irritably. "Knowing I'm similar to you in _any_ way makes my skin crawl."

"And yet here we are. Ironic, how the relative you dislike the most turns out to be your kindred spirit. Don't you think?"

"Knowing we're related also gives the same effect. If we're done here..."

He gestured to the door. "The exit's right there if you're looking for it."

"Bye-bye, Mikuo-kun," the violette called after him as he stepped into the hallway.

Mikuo stared at the door for a couple of seconds, contemplating whether or not he should break it down and use it to smash the silly grin of Gackpo's face.

Since boyhood, he had always despised the royal family, his own flesh-and-blood; especially those closest to the ruler of the land. It was a dark piece of him that had festered and grown over time, until he became the monster he was now.

Definitely, he'd been shocked speechless when he first entered the underworld's rebellion and found Gackpo on top. Who knew the King's only sibling would be the one planning to overthrow him?

Blood bonds weren't a good enough reason to let someone trample all over you; a principle both he and Gackpo held close to their hearts.

_At least he's not... _Mikuo couldn't finish the thought in his head. To him, it felt as if he was losing something if he admitted the fact he buried at the back of his memory. If he admitted that he was no better, maybe worse, than both the Onii and Otouto he hated so, what would he be then?

A perverted asshole who went gaga over a single girl?

No, no, that description wasn't right; it made him sound, decent, when his feelings were probably the most disgusting existance ever created.

Why? Because-

He halted in his tracks, surprise at seeing the person before him standing in such a place. The question slipped out before he could stop, "What are you doing here, Miku?"

~.~

The sound of her heart racing filled Miku's ears. _I have to hurry_, she reminded herself, running down the steps so quickly, it seemed she was flying.

Her Onii-san wouldn't be long in his meeting with Gackponii; he couldn't stand their great-uncle in the same way he couldn't stand Len.

Len, the name felt sweet on her lips. He was the reason she was here today in the lion's den, the reason for her betrayal of her brother.

No one else could perform the impossible task she had assigned herself, because no one else knew what she did.

Another thing, no one knew she had a map of the mansion either.

It was a tricky maze, the hallways of this mansion, seeing as who it belonged to. Random traps were set for intruders or unlucky guests who didn't know the way, select hallways didn't have any exits, stairs could spiral endlessly only to lead you to an early death.

The head of the Jigoku no Inu, Dell, had younger sister who was kind enough to draw Miku a map that would lead her safely to her destination. Haku-chan, she was called, even set the tealette's watch properly to avoid certain traps that were active only during specific times.

Ah, she was almost there.

Slowing down to catch her breath, she checked the piece of paper once more. According to her judgement of it, she was just a few feet away from-

"What are you doing here, Miku?"

Her body froze before she could form a complete sentence in her mind. Slowly, she turned her head. "Good afternoon, Onii-san."

He neared her. "That's not what I asked, little sister."

"Is greeting my only Onii so bad?"

He gave her a curious stare, then took her face in his hand. "Are you up to something naughty again?"

"N-no. I just got lost-"

"That's expression I caught you with the last time you did a bad thing, Miku. Do you remember?"

Automatically, her cheeks burned a fiery tomato red as the memory hit her hard and clear. "Please don't bring that up, Onii-san."

"You came to get _her,_ am I right? Your beau's lover." He rolled the words off his tongue mockingly. "I wonder why you try so hard for him when he's already pushed you aside. Do you know they've already fucked-"

"SHUT UP, ONII-SAN!" Her voice came out louder than she expected, creating an echo that bounced around them. She clamped her hands over her mouth, not daring to take so much as a full breath.

"Miku, need I remind you of the last time you were disobedient?" His tone was sharp, a threat woven in his voice. All of a sudden, she found herself in his grasp, unable to escape.

A quiet gasp escaped her. "Onii-san, please..."

"Big brothers have to discipline their little sisters properly. Now, tell me what did you do that day in your room?"

She sensed her face growing hotter as she mumbled her answer.

Mikuo frowned. "I can't hear you, Imouto."

She closed her eyes, feeling tears brimming them. "I masturbated."

"Good, you have to confess before repenting. Who did you masturbate to?"

"My cousin."

"What's his name?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Len," she managed to choke out.

"Good, good. Now you have to repeat your wrongdoings so that you'll get sick of it and never do it again, OK?"

Her eyes widened. "No, please, Onii-san..."

"Shh," he silenced her with a kiss, undoing her pigtails in the process with his free hand. Using her ribbons, he bound her hands, and began.

As he licked and teased her with his tongue, he unbuttoned her shirt, slipping his hands in to unclasp her bra. She squeaked, the sound muffled in their kiss. Slowly, he traced the bare skin of her nipples, making her crave more.

She crumpled in his arms, and he broke them apart to allow her a little breathing space. Bending his head, he sucked and nibbled on her breasts, leaving tiny red marks on her lily-white skin.

The lack of contact towards her nipples was driving her mad; lust had taken control of her body.

He gently placed two fingers in her mouth which she sucked almost desperately. He really was a cruel man, although it was the woman he loved.

His digits now coated thickly in saliva, he reached into her panties and slipped them into her wet entrance. While his lips and tongue played with her chest, his fingers danced inside of her, pulling them in and out as he pleased.

Her insides were becoming hotter, he noticed, not to mention wetter. He taunted her more, coaxing more sounds to pour from her lips.

She moaned wordlessly, causing the slightest bit of guilt to well up inside his chest. It was a kindness what she had done; not naming anyone while she climaxed.

If she had screamed _his _name, the remnants of Mikuo's heart would shatter right there and then. If she had cried out her brother's name, it would be a lie told out of pity, and he didn't want that either.

So he was content with this, the despicable way he treated the one person he'd ever desired in his life. Perhaps she knew of the twisted love he had for her, because not once had she complained about what he did to her.

Perhaps she was too scared of him.

Whatever the case, he wished time would stop at that exact moment, with Miku calmly sleeping in his arms and the smell of love-making in the air.

If it did, even for a moment, he could pretend that she loved him instead of Len.

~.~

The lone prisoner in the cell listened to the sounds of the lovers outside in the hallway, before turning away. Rin exhaled. Couldn't they get a room?

All the same, it had been awhile since she had more human contact than a guard shoving a tray into her dungeon. Darkness reigned where she was kept, no windows to tell her of the outside world.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been imprisoned; hours, months, days?

A high-pitched moan interrupted her thoughts; they were close to their climax, whoever they were. Leaning back, she felt a little nostalgic. The love-making outside reminded her of her first time with Len.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she kissed her naked ring finger, as she pictured how Len would've done it. She missed him, would give anything to see him one more time.

She smacked her forehead. How could she be careless enough to let the dogs catch up to her? How-

"Rin!" a voice hissed, causing her to jump. Distracted from her self-pity, she noticed it was a female voice that had spoken, a familiar one. She looked up, and almost grinned for the first time since she arrived here.

**"What are _you_ doing here?"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS!:<strong>

**For favoriting/following/subscribing: AyutaYutyl, birdy1564 & leggings master!**

**REVIEWS: **

**Naty17: Nooo, I don't want Tei after me! Here's the new update (sorry if it's a little short) Review?**

**AliasStars: Gomen, Rin and Len will be separated for a little while longer. OMG, we are nearing the climax (no pun intended!), I'm so nervous. And the title of my book which will be coming out in 2014 is 'Crimson: The Color Of Flames'. **


	11. C10: The Gala

**MARK THIS DATE ON YOUR CALENDARS, PEOPLE!: 19TH DECEMBER 2012!**

**SYNCHRONICITY 3 IS COMING OUT! FINALLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Gala<strong>

She had hidden it in such an obvious spot, he knew she had meant for him to find it. The little velvet box that held his birth ring, a note tied to the band. His eyes scrolled the words once more:

_I want to meet you, and see you, and kiss you, and embrace you. Even now, I want to stop writing this and run to you, to be in your arms, happy._

_But I can't._

_I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. I told you my parents died in a fire, and they did, on these grounds. For years, I denied the royals' part in my family's death, the location I called a mere coincidence. Now I wonder._

_I can't stay here, Len. I'm too mixed up and confused, I'll get us all killed. Please don't blame yourself, this was my choice. Some time apart before the Gala would be good for the both of us._

_I'll come back though, I promise I will. When I do, make sure I don't escape again. Tie me to you as tight as you can, because if I run away from you one more time, I don't think I can bear it._

He fiddled with the edges of the paper. Tonight was the eve of the Gala, making it an entire fortnight since Rin's disappearance from the palace. Two weeks since he had discovered the box among the pillows, opening it with trembling hands.

Once he'd finished reading, anger coarsed through him like hot lava. He had trashed Rin's room pretty badly.

He was supposed to protect her, yet he'd hurt her again. He hadn't been able to protect her! To think his family, his father had stolen the life Rin deserved made his blood boil.

Who the fuck cared about fricking crap like politics? You didn't just go around toying with somebody else's life like that!

You didn't slaughter a litter girl's parents, and then throw their bodies into a fire so she could never have a proper grave to remember them by. You didn't hunt down a 16 year old high school student with no one to go to just because you don't want other people to know the dirty work you make her do.

Fear and rage made people dumb, blind and deaf to all reason.

But it was neither that blazed in Len's chest as he pocketed the box; it was a promise. He lifted the blanket off the bed, sniffing it gently. Rin's scent; oranges.

No matter what it took, he would change this twisted world for the sake of the girl who had claimed his heart. He would even rise to the throne and accept kingship, if it meant Rin's smile would return.

Only for her would he go so far.

~.~

Twilight settled over the land as the first of the guests arrived, and the night continued draping the sky while the ball progressed.

The ballroom was at its finest; gold as its theme. Chandeliers tinkled gently at intervals, sparkling high above the crowd like stars. Ice sculptures were the centerpiece of fountains from which the drinks flowed. Roses and lilies perfumed the hall, making the air intoxicatingly sweet.

In the centre, the dais where the throne sat was decorated in ribbons and delicate strings of crystals. A podium had been set there, for the king's use, and Len's, should he need it.

Nobility and celebrities were present, both local and foreign. Luckily Len did not have to play host; that was his mother's job.

No, Len simply had to remember the names he memorized for the Gala every year and mingle. Along with Miku, there was little he could do to screw up his reputation.

Except act as a love-sick puppy.

"Len-kun!" Miku whined, snapping him back to reality for about the hundreth time.

"Sorry, Miku," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just..."

She put a hand on his arm, not asking for anything, but simply reassuring. "I know. I don't see her either, but she'll come. I'm sure of it."

He nodded. "Thank you, Miku." A flash of purple caught his eye. "Oh, I think I see Nii-chan. Luka and the rest are probably with him. Do you want to join them?"

"It sounds better than standing here and getting attacked by the paparazzi."

"I still wonder how those reporters get in here every year," he said, while they walked off together.

"Magic!" Miku squeaked enthusiastically.

Len laughed, allowing himself a distraction from the heavy weight on his chest. Up ahead, he saw Meiko in a bright scarlet dress waving to them. Smiling, he waved back, hoping Miku was right.

Hoping that Rin would come soon.

~.~

It seemed Miku was a better actress than she thought. No one at the table, not Meiko or Luka or Gackpo or even Len, had noticed how nervous she was. How she fidgeted, or froze at certain points.

Maybe it was because Len's heartbreak was everyone's focus, overshadowing her own behavior.

The opening ceremony was just starting, so it wasn't too late for Rin's arrival. Plenty of guests liked to come fashionably late, long after the King's speech.

Miku had never been close to her grandfather; his stern demeanor and quiet calm always made him seem intimidating. Len usually spoke well of the country's regent so perhaps he wasn't as scary as he seemed.

The King was a tall man, taller than Gackpo even, with a strong build and a healthy complexion that betrayed none of his status as the grandparent for several teenagers.

He gave a cool smile to the audience. "Friends and family, it's a pleasure to be welcoming you again to our annual Summer Gala!"

Applause, as was the courtesy, from the entire hall.

"This Gala has been the pride of our family for centuries, so dance and dine, enjoy yourselves, everyone! This event is for your pleasure and enjoyment, and I only hope you will leave today-"

A chair screeched as it was pulled back and Miku blinked. One moment she was staring at the King, the next there was only a pitch-black darkness.

Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. The calm before the storm, she thought, closing her eyes. Then, before the frantic whispers and frightened murmurs began, she saw light behind her eyelids.

When Miku opened her eyes, someone screamed. A low gasp escaped Miku herself as she gazed at the podium. The King was gone, and there was red splattered on the podium.

_Blood,_ she realized with cold certainty.

"Nii-chan?" Miku turned to Len, who was frowning at Gackpo's vacant seat. "Where's Nii-chan?"

Miku opened her mouth, about to spill the secret she had been hiding when a voice behind her said, "Who don't have to worry about him, Len-kun."

The whole table looked at the woman standing behind the tealette, clad in a beautiful velvet gown, who stared back somberly.

"Meiko, Luka, could you handle the guests?" Lady Evelyn asked.

"Of course, Evelyn," Meiko said, standing up. "Let's go, Luka."

Luka nodded numbly, as if she also knew the truth, and followed Meiko to the podium.

Lady Evelyn turned to the remaining adolescents. "Len-kun, Miku-chan, come with me."

The main entrance was a classic marble staircase, grand and magnificent, to draw attention to the guests arriving. At the edge of the hall were doors, leading to the gardens and lonely corridors people could wander.

The three of them went to the staircase, where the crowd was at its thinnest.

"What's going on, mother?" Len spoke first, frowning.

His mother bit her lip. "An assassination."

Len went pale. "Are you sure?" Why didn't they just kill the King here-"

"Mainly an assassination," Lady Evelyn rephrased. "But there's more to it. I think Gackpo is planning on overthrowing the King." She looked at Miku.

Meiko's voice boomed around them, but Miku didn't hear anything.

She bowed her head. "He's been planning it for awhile. Him and my Onii-san."

"Nii-chan, and Mikuo? Seriously? Miku-"

"I don't think it's just them, but recently they've started working together to do it." She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Len-kun, I'm so sorry..."

"Miku-chan, it's OK." She felt her tears being wiped away as Lady Evelyn continued, "We'll need your help if we're going to do something about it."

"What do you want us to do?" Len said, taking Miku's hand. His tone sounded dead-serious.

"Len, tell me why Gackpo wasn't chosen as the King."

Len gritted his teeth. "He wasn't a, legitimate heir."

"And he's been holding a grudge ever since." She smiled bitterly to herself. "The King has too many allies, in the underground and overseas. A sudden assassination which cause them to retaliate badly towards our country, regardless whose fault it is. But if the King decided to hand his crown over..."

"That's why they kidnapped him? But what if someone doesn't agree?"

Lady Evelyn turned to her. "Miku-chan?"

"There's a group, that's been helping them. They're called the Jigoku no Inu."

Len tensed, as if he recognized the name. "Mom..."

"They're the most powerful Yakuza in the country. With the help of the royal family, they should be able to retain the King's allies, even if the King has changed." She stared into her son's eyes; blue on blue. "Len, Gackpo is not a merciful man. He is good towards people he favors, but underneath he is ruthless. I have a feeling the compensation for the Jigoku no Inu's help might be-"

"Power," Len said, realization dawning on his face. "The Jigoku no Inu will be backed up by the royals."

"Things could ugly," his mother said. "The Jigoku no Inu aren't exactly kind or honorable, not by reputation."

"We need to stop them," he said. "How?"

"Here, Len-kun." She handed him a gun, which Len took gingerly, though not uncomfortably. He could use it. "Miku-chan, do you know where Gackpo might be?"

"Onii-san mentioned a lift somewhere here, but it's not on any of the palace plans."

Lady Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "_That _lift. It's Gackpo's, though I don't know where it leads...Miku-chan, could you lead Len there?"

"I think so."

"Good. Be careful, the both of you."

"Mom, where are you going?"

"You'll be able to do more good with Gackpo than me. I'll handle things down here."

"Mother-"

"Come on, Len-kun." Miku tugged his arm before he could protest anymore.

Len looked from his mother to Miku. Lady Evelyn nodded encouragingly. Len sighed. "You be careful too, mom,"

She nodded, smiling. "Hurry, Len-kun." With a twirl of her skirts, she disappeared among the guests.

Around Miku and Len, everyone seemed to be acting normal. They chatted and ate, completely unaware of the situation at hand.

Miku pulled her cousin forward. "Let's go."

~.~

The white-haired girl standing by the door Miku had brought them to straightened up when they came, making Len reach for the gun at his hip. Yet she crossed her arms and tapped her foot as if they had kept her waiting.

"Took you long enough," she huffed.

"Haku-chan?" Miku exclaimed.

Len looked at Miku. "You know her?"

"We're acquainted. Nice to finally meet the renowned Crown Prince. Yowane Haku is my name." She cocked her head to the side, squinting at something in the distance. " And pardon my language, but shit, we have company."

Len was about to turn around, but Haku had opened the door and shoved them through.

"Who-" he began, but Haku shook her head.

"Get to the lift before they get to us!" She pulled out knives. Len frowned; why not guns?

It was a hall, with stairways leading to the upper floor. The lift was straight ahead. The door swung open, just as Miku slammed her hand into the button.

A gunshot rung in Len's ears. Next to Miku's head, a circular hole had been made in the wall.

"Trying to run from me, little sister?"

It was a voice Len knew, and hated, well. Seeing Miku's frightened face, Len felt his blood boil and turned around. "The fuck, Mikuo?" he spat.

Mikuo aimed his gun lazily. "What, asshead? Didn't expect me to be the winner for once?" His smile was cold. "And Haku, won't Dell be surprised to see you here, betraying him?"

Surprisingly, Haku grinned. "He knows where my alliances lie."

Behind Mikuo, a score of bulky armed henchmen entered. Haku's grin faltered.

"Don't tell me you thought I was stupid enough to come alone? You probably recognize them, Haku, they are your people after all."

"Fucking son of a bitch," she swore and Len saw her gaze dart upward fort a moment.

"I want to take you in alive, even the asshead. But if you make a move and get in-" Mikuo snapped his fingers; his small army aimed their various weapons. "I'm forced to kill you."

"Even your sister?" Len blurted out.

Mikuo's expression hardened. "If I have to."

Suddenly, Haku sighed loudly, ruining the mood. Then, she shouted, "Goddamn, hurry up, Baka!"

"Don't have to sound so upset, Haku-chan." The reply echoed through the hall, surprising all of them. Everyone looked around for the source, except for Haku, and Len.

Why didn't Len move? He was frozen with shock, due to the fact he recognized the voice. Hurried footsteps made him look up as a figure jumped between the two groups.

"About fricking time. We were about to get killed over here." Haku's tone was so casual it sounded more as if they were late for an appointment.

"Gomenasai, Haku-chan." She did a little bow, not looking at Len.

"Shoot," she said in a louder voice, turning to Mikuo and his cronies. "And I will guarantee your death."

Mikuo tensed, then sneered. "Even you can't defeat us all, Kagaine Rin."

Rin twirled out two guns, allowing them to spin in the air before catching them neatly. "You think?"

The lift dinged, as if on cue.

"Go," Rin muttered under her breath, still looking at Mikuo. "I can handle them."

"God, Rin," Len said, grasping her hand.

She turned, and he kissed her.

Rin blinked, heat rising to her cheeks. "Len?"

"I love you," he whispered. "I know I should be mad or something, but I don't think I've ever been happier in my whole life."

"You're an idiot," she mumbled, returning his kiss and slipping something into his hand. Then, she pushed him back, away from her. "I'll see you soon."

Someone tugged him inside the lift, Haku, judging by her strength. The doors closed before he could even say goodbye to his beloved.

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS!:<strong>

**For favoriting/following/subscribing: CherryChirdorin, rilenchan3700, Yummyskittles, Queen Sapphire, yuwari-chan, 2awesome4u11, Irene Kagamine, spinkella & 1hmrc! Love you all!**

**REVIEWS:**

****AliasStars: No, it would be too risky if Len came. Miku tried going on her own. Arigato for the support; I seriously love you, Alias-chan! ****

****MOSHIXMOSHI: Yeah, it's a love, square. I don't blame you for skipping the parts, I do that myself. Actually I put that lemon just as a little fan service. Did this one turn out OK?****

**rilenchan3700: Rin-chan was caught by Dell in the last chapter, so she was locked up, until the Gala.**

**Naty17: Sorry I haven't replied. My head's been spinning with all my work. I promise I'll reply once all the stars in my vision disappear. Kidding LOL! ****The second draft is halfway through and my deadline's next month! God, I am so dead.**

**Anyway, was this chapter alright? Seriously, I wrote it in a daze (SORRY!) I hope you enjoyed it though! ^_^**

**spinkella: Thanks, I hope this chapter was to your liking. ^_^ Also, please but my book when it comes out. _Please? _LOL XP**


	12. C11: Bastards and Monsters

**Hey guys, nice to see you all again! Uh, yes, it's me, um, sorry for taking so long to update. Don't worry, there's still a couple of chapters to go and I have vowed to finish this ****story.**

**To make up for taking so long, I've got a special treat for you guys; I'm going to get a few art commissions done based on this fic and hold a special giveaway. Whoever's interested, please message me your email, Deviantart, Tumblr, whatever I can use to send the pics to you.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions which parts of the story I should get commissioned, feel free to tell me. (I'm actually not sure which scenes should be commissioned hahahaha…. *shot*)**

**Disclaimer: Ayumi9696 does not own Vocaloid in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Bastards and Monsters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5 years ago...<strong>

"Why?" Mikuo trembled at the harsh tone his mother used. "Why was Len chosen? Why not Mikuo?"

Mikuo's grandfather, the king sat there silently, completely indifferent to his daughter's rage. "Isn't it obvious why, Hina?"

Hatsune Hina (nee Kagamine) scowled with a ferocity that made her son shrink back. "No, it is not. Mikuo is _your _eldest grandson, not Len! By right, it should be my son, not Giriko's!"

Grandfather eyed Mikuo briefly, then turned back to Hina. The boy felt something crumble inside of him, though he was used to those looks, looks that told him 'Oh you're here, but you're not worth caring about'.

"Mikuo-kun is my eldest, but he lacks leadership qualities. Len on the other hand is charismatic and highly likable; not to mention his school records are outstanding for a middle schooler. Top of his grade every exam." Affection flickered on the old man's face, barely noticeable unless you were really looking.

"Mikuo can be just as good as Len." His mother glanced at him. "Right, Mikuo?"

"Yes, mother," he said softly, but deep down, he knew he could not compare with his younger cousin.

Mikuo was in his second year of middle school, or should be, if it weren't for his homeschooling. He was a tall, lanky and awkward, the kind of boy no one would look at twice; his only striking feature was his teal hair, which he regularly kept trimmed and proper.

His scores on the tests his mother gave him were so-and-so, and he was pretty average when it came to sports, but Mikuo had a talent as everyone else did. He loved tactic and strategy games, things that tested his wit and intelligence. He boasted an impressive winning streak when it came to chess, checkers, even snakes and ladders. He was also good at Monopoly, which his younger sister often complained about.

However, his talents weren't something he could use to obtain the crown.

The king sighed. "Do you want me to tell the truth in front of your son?"

"The reason why you passed him over for a little boy who can barely wipe his snot? Yes, _father, _I do."

"Mikuo-kun cannot be the Crown Prince, simply because-" He paused. "He's a bastard."

Hina's mouth dropped to a perfect 'O'. Mikuo wondered if he had heard wrong, or if this was just a bad dream.

To his surprise, a shaky voice broke the silence, "What?" And then he realized it was own.

"I suppose your mother never did tell you," the king said. "She had an affair with your father, who was already engaged at the time. When she found out she was carrying you, your father had to call off the engagement 'in the name of love', as he told the public. His ex-fianceé wasn't quite as forgiving as that. Let's just say it was one hell of a shitty mess you made, Hina."

"But we're married!" Hina near-shrieked at him. "My husband is a noble; Mikuo is of proper lineage!"

"It doesn't change a thing. Besides, you were married when you were already four months along. To most people-" As the king stared at Mikuo, the boy was aware of what his grandfather was not saying: 'To most people, _and myself_'. "Your son was a mistake, a child born out of wedlock. He has no right to succeed the throne anymore than Gackpo has."

"Don't you dare-" There was murder in Hina's eyes. "Compare my son to that fucking bastard!"

~.~

Rin allowed herself a single breath, a tiny moment of calm before the storm.

Before anyone of them could react, she reached into her jacket and threw the bomb towards the center of the floor. At the same time, the room echoed with the slams of the emergency shutters sealing them in. As the bomb started to make its little countdown noises, Rin raised her gun and shot the elevator's buttons, destroying their last means of escape.

Behind her, she could hear the frenzied shouts in between the desperate banging on the shutters. The floor vibrated with heavy stomping as everyone rushed to get as far away as possible from the bomb.

"No!" She turned to face a white-faced Hatsune Mikuo. "I won't die, you bitch," he hissed. "Not today."

Rin gave him a calm smile. "You'd be surprised what people say they won't do."

He glared at her, but instead of retorting, he threw his gun aside and made a mad dash for the staircase. Some of the others had already thought to do the same, however a good number were still in Rin's direct line of sight.

Despite how much of an asshole Dell was, he'd never abandon his men like this.

"_I don't want to die_!" she thought she heard someone shriek, just as the timer finally reached zero.

~.~

"So how do you know Rin again?"

As most people would know, Yowane Haku was not the kind of girl strangers could strike up a casual conversation with easily. In fact, she was on the verge of delivering a cutting remark, but she held her tongue.

Len's features were a mask of calm, until you saw his eyes; they were the eyes of a desperate man. If he needed pointless small talk to ease his nerves, so be it.

"We grew up together. The three of us; me, Rin and Dell."

"Is Dell your brother?"

"Not biologically, but the code that binds the three of us makes us closer than siblings."

"Code?" Miku said.

A shadow passed over Haku's face. "The Jigoku no Inu weren't like this before. When my grandfather was still alive, we had morals and we had honor. We were known not for our ruthlessness or our brute force, but for-" Haku stopped. "Better things than now."

"Things have been changing since Dell took over I take it?" Len said nonchalantly.

Haku laughed bitterly. "That's an understatement."

"Dell, he wants to kill Rin. Why?"

"Wanted," Haku amended. "It was a fucking display of alpha male ego. He wanted to own her, as a weapon, but she refused to be tied down by any organization. Quite understandable. But Dell..."

"What about your code?" Miku said. "Can you hurt each other like that?"

Haku's expression was more than enough of an answer.

"Is that the reason you're betraying him?" Len inquired.

"Partly-" The lift rumbled. Haku looked at the screen displaying the floor number. "Crap, crap, crap."

"What is it?" the other two occupants said in unison.

"Get behind me," she ordered, unsheathing her knives. Len seemed to protest this, but seeing Miku's face, he did as he was told. The doors slid open.

Haku felt as though all the air had been knocked out of her. She had anticipated the possibility of someone stopping them, but for him of all people to be here...Her knuckles grew white as her hold on her weapons tightened.

"What, no witty catchphrase, sister?" Honne Dell smiled.

"Dell?" she heard Len say, and the name wasn't spoken pleasantly.

"Stay inside until you get to the top," Haku quickly said before he rushed out and tried to fight Dell.

"But-"

She whipped her head back to glare at these stupid royals. "You two are our only hope to stop this, this madness. If you go down, we'll all go down with you. If you don't come out on top, Crown Prince, Rin and me, we're screwed basically."

She turned her attention back to Dell; being the sadist he was, he seemed to be enjoying the entire bloody spectacle.

"We're betting everything we have on you." She heard the doors move, about to seal the lift in about five seconds. "Don't disappoint us."

Before Haku could receive any answer, the doors shut, leaving her alone with the one person she was truly unsure whether or not she would be able to kill.

~.~

Mikuo held his breath as he watched the bomb detonate. It seemed to happen in slow-motion, the little object, barely visible from this height, blowing up in a bright blaze, before thick puffs of smoke enveloped the entire room.

It was when he allowed himself to exhale that he heard it: the first gunshot.

And it didn't stop there. Amidst the smoke, the ricochet of bullets kept ringing again and again; but how could a gunfight be going on after that explosion?

Bit by bit, the room cleared, and when Mikuo had a proper view at last, he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from hurling.

Bodies were scattered on the floor, like sweet wrappers someone hadn't thrown away properly. Blood was splattered here and there, but most of it were in small pools, slowly draining from his men.

Their injuries weren't caused by the bomb; in fact, Mikuo guessed the bomb was nothing more than a smoke one. No, this was the work of-

His thoughts were interrupted as yet another bullet was fired, and the last man standing collapsed to his feet.

Rin flexed her hand casually; her hair shielded her face from his eyes, but Mikuo had a feeling he didn't want to see her expression at that moment. He gripped the railing, his hands and feet beginning to grow cold.

_So this was what a Kagaine was capable of, _he thought to himself. No wonder their family had thought it prudent to massacre them.

With a graceful spin, he saw Rin head towards the staircase. It took several moments for Mikuo to realize what that meant for him, but he was a moment too late, because as he turned, the assassin was already stepping onto the platform. Supposedly this platform led to a balcony, but it was currently just a convenient stage for her to butcher him.

He retreated, his gaze darting to the steps behind her. He didn't need very long to register that the sight on the stairs mirrored the sight below.

"Monster," he said, glad his voice didn't shake too much.

She laughed a harsh, cruel sound. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Tell me, Mikuo, have you never been involved in a gang war? By the Jigoku no Inu's standards, this-" She swept a hand across the scenery, "Isn't even all that remarkable. My master, the former head, slaughtered nearly a thousand men once. Besides, I didn't hit any vitals; it's just the blood that makes it look so terrible."

He didn't have any words for her. "Monster," he repeated, backing against the railing. He tried to think of something, some way to get out of here, but the same coldness that was spreading through his limbs seemed to have overtaken his mind. His head was completely blank.

"I really don't want to hear that from someone who can actually agree to the murder of his own family."

He noticed her gun was still at her side, and he realized she was hesitating from shooting him. For what reason, he didn't know, but maybe if he could keep her talking, he might be able to figure out a plan.

"Miku's always been my sin," he told her unabashedly.

She frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, I said I'd kill her if I had to, but really I don't think I could. Think what you want, Kagaine, but I've always loved Miku as a woman, never as a sister. If she died, I'd have probably died too." Mikuo was puzzled why he was telling her this, but it appeared to be effective in distracting her.

Rin paused, her face scrunching in confusion. Then, she seemed to suck in her confusion, replacing it with an indifferent coolness. "I don't really give a damn about you and your bizarre fetishes, but what I do care about-" She raised her gun. "Is murdering innocents."

Something in Mikuo seemed to snap. He knew that his love for Miku was unnatural, abhorrent, but to hear it being described the way Rin had...

"Innocents?" he spat. "You just mean Len." On instinct, he lunged towards her, knocking them towards the floor. He heard her head thud against the floor and took the opportunity to toss the gun aside.

He pinned her arms down and pressed his legs onto hers. Rin scrambled and wriggled beneath him, but he was too heavy and he had her practically immobilized.

He leaned his head down so his mouth was beside her ear. "Miku used to masturbate to Len. She did it a lot, maybe about once, twice a week? So I had to teach her to restrain herself."

He'd love to shove his knee against her pussy, but moving his legs or arms meant a chance for her to escape. Instead, he nibbled her ear, licking the top.

Rin made a disgusted sound.

Mikuo lifted his head up. "Not an ear person huh? Miku loves it, but she also likes this." With his teeth, he ripped open her shirt. The buttons bounced off, one hitting him on the forehead. He laughed. "Just as feisty as their master." He couldn't really take off her bra without his hands, but he dragged his tongue across the visible part, then moved down to the nipple visible throughout the fabric.

"Don't!" Rin screamed, and began to thrash under his hold. "Don't!" she repeated, more of a tremble to her voice.

There were tears in her eyes, which he licked away. "Miku cries a lot too when we're doing this." Mikuo raised her fingers to his lips, her wrist firmly in his grip, before his mouth enveloped them. In, out, in, out, just like how he'd do to his sister.

"Fuck." Out of the blue, he felt a sharp pain; Rin had dug her nails into the side of her mouth, not allowing him to move her fingers. Automatically, he released her hand.

The next thing he knew Rin had raised her freed hand, curled into a fist, and had swung it against his face. She could punch a lot better than her appearance betrayed; Mikuo's nose felt broken.

He shifted his position, both his hands on his throbbing nose. "Fucking bitch," he growled.

"Oh yeah?" Rin said, and Mikuo felt her leg wriggle out from beneath him, before she aimed a strong kick between his legs. He yelled and rolled to the side, his hands cradling his genitals.

"Aww, are you actually crying?" Rin stood above him, and Mikuo felt a chill go down his spine. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a few times already. Rin kicked his stomach. "Bastard." The next kick caused Mikuo to cry out. "How dare you, how dare you fucking-" The following kick actually made him move, all the way to the edge of the stairs. He peered over his shoulders. A little more and he'd be tumbling down those steps.

His attention turned back to Rin, who was bending over to pick up her gun. She aimed it, looking almost delighted. "I'd love to kill you so much right now, Hatsune Mikuo, you don't know how much I want to right now."

"What's stopping you? Kill me already. I won't be missed. You're right, Kagaine, I am a bastard; one fucked-up bastard who can't even have a normal relationship with his little sister." He met her eyes, and shouted, "What are you waiting for? Don't your wrists still hurt? Look at your shirt. Remember what I did to you? Kill me already; kill me!"

Rin lowered her hand, shaking her head. Her cruelty, her anger, seemed to melt away, revealing something softer. "I can't, Mikuo. I can't kill someone as pitiful as you." She sat beside him, pushing back his hair. "Because I'm just as pitiful. I've been killing people since I was ten. You're right too actually, I am a monster, but… I've always hoped I could be more. Len made me hope, hope that I could be by his side. Just like Miku does for you. I had no right to call your feelings a bizarre fetish, I'm sorry for that."

He said nothing, until he felt something trickle down his cheek. He didn't bother to cover his eyes. "I always imagined the first time I told someone about how my love for Miku, I'd be called a freak. That it was just a phase, that it would pass. But it doesn't feel that way. It never has. I've always loved Miku and only Miku."

Her expression grew dark. "Mikuo, you really don't know, do you?"

"What?"

She inhaled. "Gackpo's true plans for tonight, what he's really going to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think the reason he stationed you down here is because he knew you'd be against it, especially since Miku will probably be involved."

"Stop talking in riddles, Kagaine. Tell me already!"

"Mikuo-" She looked pained, "Gackpo's planning on massacring your family."

"Huh?"

"You can choose whether to believe me or not, but I've confirmed that several of your uncles, aunts and cousins are upstairs, along with your grandfather. Gackpo is going to slaughter every last heir."

"Why? He's just after the king. He just wants the throne."

"I wish that was true." Her expression was bitter. "But it's more than that. It's about the family that rejected him, the people who called him a bastard and refused to acknowledge him."

He wanted to protest, to tell her that she was wrong, but then he recalled the day his own grandfather had called him that; bastard. Instantly, he tried to get up. "Miku," he said, "Miku's in danger-"

"Mikuo!" Rin tried to grab him, but it was too late for him; Mikuo was already falling.

* * *

><p><strong>I was hoping this to be more action-packed, but then I realized neither Mikuo nor Rin had much reason to hate or fight each other. Sure, Mikuo hates Len, but I think he'd be able to form a good friendship with Rin. Also, Mikuo doesn't really know how to fight XD <strong>

**I truly hope you enjoyed this. It's been a long time since I've updated, so I'm not sure if it's up to standard or anything. **(Hopefully later chapters will be better)****

****Don't forget to ******favourite, subscribe and review! **

**CREDITS!:**

**For favoriting/subscribing: emoHippy1, sapphirefangs, ownitlikeaboss, Emi Sae Rin, Fluffysamaakinotsuki, Vector Zero, Useless Angel, happyfox360, EmoSkyeLight0330, BabuFinleyJohn, Lily Hanna, Chaochao42, obliviiii, Keiziina, Sapphire10337, ItazuraNao95, Ann meli, Lukia Kagamine, rawr141414, cristal12997, darknessbloodprincess, xXKiyoneXx, irmakarina6, Kagamine Arimonori, InsertStupidNameHere, CodenameMiKi, Stephersteph, ComplicatedHD12, KagamiPiyo, Isabella Chase, fairy princess123 **

**REVIEWS!:**

**AliasStars: *glomps* Soooo very sorry I took so long to update. I will be trying to update, a lot faster than this. I know it's a little late, but WASN'T SYNCHRONICITY JUST F******* AWESOME?! I JUST, I JUST…. *dies from feels* **

**sapphirefangs: thank you *blushes* *hugs* It's very kind of you**

**Naty17: Hey~ Long time no speak XP**

**CherryChirdorin: I think they both died. ;_;**

**Blue sea rose: Thank you :)**

**ItazuraNao95: Hope this is OK. I tried, I really did, but I don't know… **

**Ecila: Yeah, I stopped it right before the fight scene because I _can _XDD**

**Gakupo Lover: Don't worry, he's coming up in later chapters.**

**Kagamine Arimonori: HERE YOU GO HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**Coreyx: *blushes* thanks. hope you enjoyed this**

**Isabella Chase: Aww… *hugs* Thank you for your sweet review. Yeah, it has been a long time, but here it is. I will do my best to see this story all the way to the end!**

**Guest: You know I was planning on killing off Mikuo but it's because of you I didn't let Rin kill him :P**


End file.
